American Girl
by Twifan
Summary: Isabella, a regular college student, wins a tour of Europe from a contest. A million dollars to go backpacking through all of Europe over the summer. What happens when her tour guide is the handsome and British Edward Masen? ExB AH - Continued
1. American Girl

**So here's that story I was talking about, to all the readers of Only Hope. Yup, I'm still working on the Holy Gene, just having some plot issues.**

**So here's some basic background info for the story.**

**Bella goes to NYU, and is a sophomore, so she just turned 20. Same with Alice. They're roommates, of course, and the summer has just arrived. They share an apartment off campus.**

**Bella's family is broken. Her dad lives back in Forks, but she has no idea what happened to her mom. No, this isn't going to be some sob story about how Bella is depressed over having no mother.**

**The other Cullens will probably show up at some other time.**

**Now, Edward is photographer for the magazine that hosted the contest. He was chosen to be the tour guide for the winner. The person that takes the winner across Europe and oversees the trip.**

**Alice's family is still rich, they're the Cullens, after all. (Edward isn't a Cullen, by the way) So that's how they have their own apartment in New York.**

**This first chapter may not be fantastic, and I haven't won a million dollars lately, so don't kill me if it's unrealistic, please?**

**Also, I haven't traveled outside of the states. Ever. Technically, I haven't even gone on a plane. But my mom and dad have, and I've seen/read plenty of things to know what Europe and riding a plane is like. I'll still be researching though.**

**I don't really know if a million dollars covers an extravagant trip through Europe, but I hope it does.**

**I apologize for improper grammar, incorrect information, bad punctuation, spelling, clichés, bad writing, and lastly, repeated phrases.**

**This is an AU. Bella shouldn't be OOC, because I'm trying my best not to. **

**The story will get better. The first chapter is just a little messed up.**

**All chapters will be named after a song, like all my stories.**

**This one is called American Girl (by Tom Petty) like the title of the story.**

**BPOV**

I smiled nervously at the flight attendant as I left the plane. I've never really realized how right these clichés are, but it's true. It seems like only yesterday that I found out I had a million dollars to spend on a trip backpacking through Europe.

See the little oddity there? Yeah. My roommate and best friend, Alice Cullen, signed me up for a contest without me knowing. When the letter arrived with the Visa and the news, well, you should hear the reports our neighbors were sending to the police. Let's just say it involved a lot of screaming.

Now, I wasn't one of those girls who scream at everything, but going to Europe has been a dream of mine ever since I was five years old. And now I had a million dollars, a first class plane ticket, and a long summer all at my disposal. You could say it was one of the better days of my life.

I picked up my luggage and looked around. I wasn't entirely sure what I was looking for. But then I saw it. It's not like it was easy to miss.

What I assumed to be my driver was standing there with a GIANT sign that read 'Congratulations Miss Swan'. I gaped for a moment before walking over there.

"I take it that you are Miss Swan, correct, madam?" The guy had an odd German accent, but it made me a bit self conscious. My mouth was still open, but I managed to stammer out an answer.

"Y-yes." He smiled and I returned the gesture.

For a moment he switched his gaze to someone else.

"Mr. Masen, you can come out now." He said with a wide grin on his face.

And the guy who came from behind a large column started laughing, but I just gaped. Again.

This guy was gorgeous. He had amazing copper colored hair. His eyes were a piercing green. When he smiled, I saw perfect teeth. When he held out a hand, I stared at his smooth, pale skin. But I shook my head slightly to recover and attempted a smile.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen, but just call me Edward." His voice was smooth and hypnotizing. British accent for sure, and it was perfect.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella." I shook his hand and smile at the driver.

They led me out the door and to a limo! I stopped for a moment, shocked, and Edward laughed. I sent him a sharp glare. He may be cute, but that doesn't mean I can't get mad at him.

The driver put my luggage in the trunk, and Edward opened the door for me.

"So Isabella," Edward began in his perfect voice, but I gave him the evil eye for a moment. "I mean, Bella. I think Gustav and I would first like to tell you congratulations for winning the sweepstakes." I still couldn't get over his accent. So much to the point that I barely registered the driver's name.

"Your account, which is accessible by your visa, is now activated. You can use it for anything you wish on this trip. We have a predetermined week for you to arrive back home in the states. With that exception, you have the rest of your holiday to go wherever in the greater area of Europe."

I nodded to show him that I was listening. I was focusing on his words more, and I noticed that he didn't say any odd British things like cheerio or something. Yet. I guess he had a good grasp on the American language.

"We will start on British sights first, if you wish. You can have your pick of them. I do know a few good places, considering this is my home." He grinned, but I was caught back at the first sentence.

"We?" I asked, my eyebrows raising.

"Err, I thought you knew. See, I'm your, err, tour guide, I suppose, for the rest of the trip. I'm the one accompanying you for the rest of your journey. I've been all around Europe, so I can help you out." He seemed a bit nervous and was rubbing the back of his neck.

I thought for a moment. The entire way? But now that I thought about it, it wouldn't be that bad. I'd be lost without a guide, and it would get lonely.

"Fine. But can I ask something?"

"Anything." He seemed relieved.

"Please tell me you can speak German, French, Dutch, Spanish, Finnish, Swedish, and every single other language that Europeans speak."

He laughed, and I found myself joining him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad having him around.

**So what do you think? It's short, I know. I'll try to post longer chapters.  
Yay Edward :D**

**Sorry if it's too early for him to show up, but I hate it when people talk all about what happens when they meet, but it doesn't happen until like the sixth chapter.**

**I rewrote this first one about three times, so I hope it was decent (:**

**Review?**


	2. Come Around

**Chapter two, called Come Around (by Sister Hazel)**

**Not much to say. You will se a lot of the words 'gaped', 'blushed', and 'laughed'. Sorry about that D:**

**I tried to make it interesting, but this may be more boring than my other chapters.**

**Wrote this past midnight, so sorry if it doesn't make sense xD**

**Readdd.**

_**Previously…**_

_He laughed, and I found myself joining him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad having him around._

**BPOV**

I was already enjoying my trip by the time we reached Big Ben. Edward was polite and funny, but I sensed he was holding back. He didn't talk much about his past either.

We stopped the limo just outside.

"Miss Swan, how long would you like me to wait?" Gustav asked.

I looked around for a minute, and happened to see a double decker bus pass by.

"Tell you what, is it okay if you just go on ahead of us? I want to try riding one of those." I pointed at it. I must have looked like a little kid, because Edward started laughing.

I blushed, but Gustav saved me.

"Of course, Miss Swan. I'll pick you and Edward up at eight tonight, near the London Eye." I stifled a giggle. It was odd hearing British accents, but even more strange to hear Gustav's German one.

He pulled away, and I looked back at Edward.

"That cool with you?" He nodded, trying to hide a smile.

I walked a little closer to the tower and looked up. It was so amazing. I'd grown up seeing multiple pictures of the big clock, but it's so much different in person.

"Isabella?"

I sighed and turned around, about to correct Edward, when I saw he was holding up a camera. One of those big professional ones. I thought back to my pathetic digital camera sitting in my luggage right now.

"Did I tell you that I'm a photographer? I should have thought of it earlier, but would you care to have your picture taken next to Big Ben?" He smiled brilliantly, and I found myself nodding back and blushing.

I was horrible at pictures, always, but I tried to smile. Edward took a few more pictures, which only caused me to blush even more.

"Okay camera man, I think that's enough. I've certainly gotten plenty of terrible shots of me by now." He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"And what have I told you? I'd really rather you called me Bella, you don't have to be so proper." I gave him a small and reassuring smile, and he seemed to relax a little.

"Of course. Well, would you like to go get some food now?" I nodded and he pulled me toward the bus stop. Or whatever they called it here.

We got to sit up on the top, and I probably looked like an idiot. I was wide eyed and kept pointing things out to Edward, who was laughing, which would make me turn into a tomato.

By the time we reached the restaurant, I was practically a permanent shade of red.

"You'll love this place, I always go here with the blokes." I looked at the name and found it impossible to pronounce.

We were led through a maze of tables to a table for two. It was next to a huge window, and I couldn't stop from staring at the view.

We ordered something I couldn't pronounce like the name, but I knew it had something to do with chicken.

Edward was quiet for a long time, up until we got our food. It was slightly awkward, but not too bad. I felt mostly calm and comfortable around Edward, so that was good.

I admitted that this was the first time I'd had any Indian food when we were nearly done. His eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"You have never had it before?"

I nodded.

"What do you eat in New York?" He seemed pretty surprised.

"It's mostly take out. I love Italian food, and a good salad. I'm also a fan of Chinese," my nose scrunched up, "But I can't stand sushi." I said with a sigh.

Edward laughed. Again. "We'll keep that in mind while we travel, eh?" I nodded with a grin.

We grabbed coffee on our way out. I had to admit, British coffee was just as good as American coffee. I wondered vaguely if they had a Starbucks in London.

By the end of the day we had seen Buckingham Palace, the Parliament Buildings next to Big Ben, the Albert Memorial, Kensington Palace, the Tower Bridge, Trafalgar Square, and we had been to Chinatown.

We had also visited a few museums, and I was exhausted by the time we reached the London Eye. Edward seemed perfectly alert, and I sent him a jealous glare.

"Isabella, you can't be angry at me because you're tired." He grinned, "You're the one who wanted to see everything." I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"So, the London Eye. Is it cool?" I asked as we walked toward it.

"It's wicked awesome, you'll be glad you saw this."

I nodded. When we arrived, I noticed that one of the capsules looked pretty empty, but it was also starting to leave.

"Edward! Come on, we have to hurry!" I grabbed his hand and led him to it. We got there just in time.

I looked around. There were only about five other people on it, and they were huddled in one corner. I kept my hold on his hand and brought him to the edge so we could see over the water.

We were a bit too low to see the entirety of London for a few minutes, so I stood next to Edward in silence. I was examining my shoes for a minute while I waited. I wanted to see the best view when I looked up, so I waited.

I felt warm breath on my neck, and heard Edward whisper, "Isabella, you can look up now." I shivered involuntarily and glanced up.

He was right. I let out my breath slowly, and didn't draw anymore air in again.

It was beautiful. It was dark by now, and you could see the lights on the Eye in the water. I could see many of the landmarks we'd visited earlier. But the most exhilarating thing was being this high up. I could see everything.

"Breathe, Isabella." Edward whispered to me. I realized my brain was begging for oxygen and gasped for air. When my breathing evened out, Edward pointed to a few places.

I was engrossed. Being next to him in this capsule at night, overlooking London, it was breathtaking(literally). Magical. Extraordinary.

Then I spotted it. I picked up my right hand to point.

"Edward! Look, look! It's Big Ben!" I saw his face was filled with amusement for what felt like the millionth time today. However, his gaze flickered to my hand, and I realized the reason.

I was still holding his hand! I let out a small squeak and an apology before jumping away. I can't believe I didn't realize that, it had been about fifteen minutes. But it was probably because it felt wonderful to have my hand in his.

_Stop it Bella, having a crush on your _older_ tour guide isn't a good idea._ I scolded myself before turning back to the sights.

Edward took a few pictures, but most of the trip around was spent in our own thoughts.

We hopped off and found the limo waiting. Gustav drove us to some fancy hotel. My mouth was open when Edward held the door open for me. It was gorgeous. I wondered why on earth we were here, but then I remembered that I had a million dollars to spend.

Edward started talking to the man at the front desk while I looked around. I saw the name and I let out a small yelp. THE PLAZA?

I was staying at the Plaza. Oh my god. Edward motioned me over.

"I'm sorry, but we only have single rooms available for the time being. If you wish, we have a few more rooms open at the end of the week."

I shook my head. "No, we need a room tonight, please."  
The man focused on me for my American accent, and I turned red. "Well, it seems the only room we have tonight is a one bedroom suite on the third floor."

"We'll take it," I replied quickly. He handed me a room key, and a bell boy led the way to our room with our luggage.

I opened the door and followed the bell boy in. But I stopped when I saw the bedroom.

_One bed?_ Why didn't the guy at the front desk warn us?

Just then, a man in a suit came in. "The concierge thought you might want this tonight. He said that you made a wonderful couple, and congratulations." The man set a bottle of champagne down onto a table and backed out the door.

I stood open-mouthed and embarrassed. I looked at Edward in shock. _Did that really happen?_

**That's it for now. Like I said, sorry for inaccurate info. I did try to research, I even looked up the hotel (of course, I wasn't entirely sure about there being one bed, but it did say one kind size bed… sooo)**

**Next chapter will probably be a mini chapter, talking about their night, and then it'll go onto the next sights.**

**I might do an EPOV soon. Sound good?**

**Review?**


	3. Better With You

**Mini chapter! Titled Better With You (by Five Times August)**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

_**Previously. . .**_

_Did that really just happen?_

**EPOV**

I wasn't quite sure what to do with Isabella just yet. She was sweet and funny, but there was something else about her.

Watching her today was amusing. She was like a small child in the largest candy store in the world. Just thinking of it made me chuckle. She got excited by things I saw everyday. This certainly was going to be fun.

And just because she was more beautiful than over half of the girls I've ever seen didn't mean anything. Just because she fascinated more than anyone else didn't mean anything at all.

I carried part of our luggage up to the room behind her. I remembered how she held my hand when we were on the London Eye. I would have told her sooner, but I didn't really want to.

Just as I finished setting things up, someone from the hotel came in.

"The concierge thought you might want this tonight. He said that you made a wonderful couple, and congratulations."

I found myself blushing, something that I hadn't done in a long time. Did he really just congratulate us on being married?

Isabella looked at me in shock, and I started laughing. Married? I like her, but only as a friend. How did they even think of that?

I fell onto the bed in laughter. Isabella eventually joined me. After a few moments I caught up my breath and sat up. That's when I realized the third problem of the night.

"One bed?" I asked nervously.

"Uhm, yes, what do we do about that?" Her accent was funny too, just like her.

"Well, I'll sleep on the floor of course, and you can take the bed." She opened her mouth to protest but I shook my head.

"I insist, after all, this is your trip." So I picked up a blanket from the closet and a pillow from the bed and made my own area next to it.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a shower." I said as I picked up my bag. She looked at me questioningly.

"You take a shower at night?" I nodded, wondering what she meant.

"Oh, I take one in the morning. I guess we don't have to worry about using up all of the hot water then…" she trailed off for a moment before pulling out some pajamas.

"Well, go on then, I have to get changed," she mumbled, and I realized I had been frozen. I nodded and left, heading to the bathroom.

When I got back into the room, she was already asleep. She looked so cute when she was asleep, more peaceful but also as lovely as she was awake.

I laid down on my own bed and tried to get comfortable on the hardwood floor.

I was nearly asleep when I heard it.

"Come on… Edward… the queen…."

I laughed as quietly as I could. Well, this could get interesting. A sleep talker. I pulled out my iPod and turned it on, but I could still hear her voice as I drifted off to sleep.

**That's a habit I have. I listen to my iPod as I go to sleep, but always on a very low volume.**

**So there's the mini chapter in EPOV. I'm sorry if he doesn't sound very British, but I tried. I have read books about British people, so I do have a small grasp on their slang, but not a fantastic one.**

**You'll learn more about Edward in the chapter after next. So next destination: Paris.**

**Review? **


	4. Would You Go With Me

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you all don't hate me too much D:**

**Hmm… the next chapter will get interesting.**

**I wrote this from 1:00 to 3:00 AM, so if it's bad, I blame my sleepiness :)**

**The next update is coming to The Holy Gene.**

**Not much to say…**

**This chapter is called Would You Go With Me (By Josh Turner)**

**Previously . . .**

_A sleep talker. I pulled out my iPod and turned it on, but I could still hear her voice as I drifted off to sleep._

**BPOV**

The plane ride to Paris was incredibly short. I had my face pressed to the window, trying to see something through the heavy clouds. I was still sleepy though. I had a feeling that all this sightseeing would eventually wear me out enough to where I'd need a few days off.

Edward checked us into some other fancy hotel, but I had no idea what it was. I just followed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Edward seemed amused by it, but I tried to ignore him.

We visited the Towers at Notre Dome first, and I couldn't help but laugh. I remembered the funny children's movie made about the towers, and I remembered the gargoyles. Edward got a picture of me in front of some of the gargoyles, and I got one of him. It was funny. I wanted him to strike a funny pose, but Mr. British wouldn't. I eventually got one though, with his eyes crossed. I was hanging onto the film, it might come in handy later on in the trip.

Our second stop was the Louvre, of course. Edward watched as I gaped at everything, too speechless to even say anything. He stopped me though, just as we had finished seeing some roman sculptures.

"Come on, Bella, I have something to show you." He grinned, and I just followed, still stuck in my stupor.

When we arrived, though, I let out a small scream. Edward winced, and everyone around looked toward us. I turned perfectly red, and tried to hide behind the curtain of my hair.

But I was only momentarily distracted. The next second I stood before the painting, absolutely shocked.

THE Mona Lisa. Aka one of the most famous paintings in the world. And I was staring at it. Edward grabbed my hand and led me out of the room, at one point, but I wasn't paying attention. He brought me to a restaurant near the building, and ordered me something in French.

He snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked, brought back to reality for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He seemed skeptical. I just blushed.

"Yeah."

He grinned. "I'm glad. So did you like your first time through the Louvre?"

"Heck yeah!" He looked confused, so I just nodded.

"I mean, did you realize that we were standing, looking at something that da Vinci used to look at. That he painted. And all those sculptures. They go so far back, it's crazy. It's like going back in time, you know?" I had grown animated as I talked, waving my hands about.

Edward considered this for a moment. "I don't think anyone I've ever met has ever thought like that." He finally said. "But I think you're right. It is like walking through the ages." He smiled.

The waiter brought our food. I poked my plate. "Snails, Edward?" I asked, wrinkling my nose, "Isn't that just a bit stereotypical?"

He laughed. "I figured, when in France, do as the French do." I shrugged and tried it. It wasn't so bad, but definitely not on the top of my list.

Our conversation was quiet as we ate, just discussing what we would do for the rest of the day. It was one in the afternoon already, and Edward said he had a surprise planned for me at seven. That left six hours to do whatever.

Edward took me to a place called the Tour Montparnasse. I was confused at first, but the second we got there, I gasped. It was the London Eye all over again. I could see for miles, all over the city. I took pictures relentlessly, still overwhelmed, while Edward hung back, laughing every once in a while.

I couldn't help but wonder at how much of a tourist I looked, but I tried not to show it.

We were leaving the building when Edward spoke.

"Bella, how about you go shopping? It's a once in a lifetime journey, shopping in Paris. You should pick up some nice clothes, since you do have a million dollars at your disposal." I thought about it for a moment. Shopping wasn't my favorite hobby. I ended up with a headache by the time I left, in most cases, but I knew Alice would kill me if I didn't buy anything while I was here.

"Why not?" I shrugged, heading off towards where I thought the shops were.

Edward grabbed my hand to stop me. "Goodness, Bella. I swear, I'm going to lose you one day in these crowds." He sounded exasperated, but I was just angry.

"No, no, no. Don't be cross with me. You have no sense of direction whatsoever. Now just hold onto my hand, or else we'll lose each other, okay?" I finally gave in, and he led me to a strip of designer stores.

I headed into a Marc Jacobs store, because I had found the dress of my dreams in the window. I took it and practically ran to the dressing rooms to try it on. When I emerged, Edward didn't say a word.

The dress was a creamy color, slightly darker than my skin. It had a halter neckline, but it was balanced off by the ribbon that went under the bust. The rest of the dress cascaded down to the floor. It was perfect. I lifted up my arms, trying to find the price. Edward came up behind me and read the price. I wasn't sure how much it was, but he translated.

"It's roughly two thousand dollars." He said, still looking at me funny.

I shrugged. "For me, that's cheap enough. I've never been one to be frivolous, but hey, I just won a million dollars." I grinned before heading back to the dressing room.

To my surprise, the woman at the register didn't even blink at the price. She spoke in French, so Edward had to handle it while I looked around, feeling out of place.

When we left, Edward spoke. "So Bella, is there anywhere else you want to go?" I considered for a moment before shaking my head.

"I don't think so. I'm not a big shopper, and I think that two thousand dollars was enough for one day." I looked into the bag, still admiring the dress.

I suddenly heard a honk and felt arms around my waist. I flew backwards, landing on something soft. My eyes were wide open, looking around. I saw the street in front of me, and a particularly angry car driving off.

"Bella!" I heard Edward, who was apparently the one I was laying on. I rolled over, and tried to help Edward up.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed. I was confused.

"You just nearly got yourself ran over." He explained, almost furious. I gaped, looking back at the street.

"I did?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "Yes. Now please watch where you're going. You very nearly gave me a heart attack." He took my hand again. "Now see why this is necessary. This way you won't wander into traffic. So no letting go, okay?" I looked down like a little kid in trouble, but tightened my grip on his hand. He led us back to the hotel.

"Bella?" Edward called from his own room. We had scored a double suite at this hotel, so we didn't have to take turns on the bed.

"Yes?" I answered, flipping through a brochure of Paris, thinking about what else we should see the next day.

"How about you get into your new dress?" He walked into my room, wearing black pants and a white shirt. He was fumbling with his tie.

"Why?" I couldn't stop looking at how the shirt fit his chest perfectly.

"Because the surprise I planned for us sort of involves evening wear. It would give you the chance to try it out." My head snapped up. I looked at Edward suspiciously.

"What exactly do you have planned for us?" He grinned.

"Not going to tell you," He said in a sing-song voice, heading back to his room. I sighed, pulling myself off the bed and into the shower.

One hour and a lot of mirror checks later, I figured I was ready for whatever fancy thing Edward had planned.

He came out in a tux, looking much too handsome than anyone should. I noticed he was still looking at me funny.

I wondered why. My hair was the same, just a little curly, I didn't bother pinning it up. Was there something wrong?

He led me to a taxi, and we drove around Paris. Much like the plane ride, I was practically hanging out the window, trying to take it all in. The feel of Paris was… exciting.

We pulled up to the Eiffel Tower. I didn't realize what was going on at first, too transfixed by the lights.

But when we reached a spot near the top with a table and chairs, I figured it out.

And ended up laughing.

"Oh geez, Edward. Now you really have jumped off the deep end. You're full on stereotypical, but I thank you." I laughed and headed towards the edge, looking over the city.

He chuckled. "I know it's something you probably wanted to experience with your fiancé, not your tour guide, but it's the thing to do in Paris, you know." He picked up a bottle of champagne and poured us both a glass.

**Paris Part Two is coming up next (:**

**I don't really know if you can do that in Paris, but I just guessed if you had the right amount of money, you could.**

**Yes, it's cheesy, but I couldn't help it. Bella is a week and a half into traveling, because she spent a little more time in England.**

**Review!**


	5. Drops of Jupiter

**Paris part two!**

**Did you guys see the halftime at the Super Bowl? Tom Petty was there, and he sung the song that helped inspire this story!**

**Hmm.. once again, this was written on a sleepy brain, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Cliché and cheesy, but it gives (for me, at least) a nice feeling of butterflies in your stomach, like the end of a fairy tale.**

**This chapter is called Drops of Jupiter (by Train), which is one of my all time favorite songs!**

_**Previously . . .**_

_He chuckled. "I know it's something you probably wanted to experience with your fiancé, not your tour guide, but it's the thing to do in Paris, you know." He picked up a bottle of champagne and poured us both a glass._

**BPOV**

After a few drinks, I was feeling a bit tipsy. I had never been able to handle alcohol well, and tonight was a prime example.

I was sitting down, staring up at the stars. It was odd, being up here. I had been high up all day long, but something was different this time.

I shivered. Well the temperature definitely fell under the different category. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and turned around.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked.

**(AW COME ON! You have to know what is going to happen next!)**

I grumbled something unintelligible. "Yeah, I'm an idiot. Who wears a halter dress and doesn't bring a jacket?"

He laughed. "I think it's my fault too. I should have warned you."

I shrugged and sipped a bit of champagne. "Nah, I'll just remember next time I end up on the Eiffel Tower at night." I laughed.

I heard Edward shuffling behind me.

"I certainly hope that you aren't…" I broke off when I saw his jacket in front of my face. "… Going to go all crazy cliché on me, but it appears it's too late."

He laughed, but insisted I wear it. I had to admit, I wasn't exactly fighting him back. His coat was warm, and smelled amazing. I think the scent itself was intoxicating me more than the drinks.

I broke the comfortable silence. "It seems so much like a movie, you know? Being up here. It's like a… fairy tale almost."

He was staring at my face. "I know what you mean." He finally murmured. I sighed, leaning up against a bit of wall and sat down. Edward joined me, both of us looking up at the stars.

After a moment, I started talking again.

"So Edward, have you really seen all of Europe?" I asked, polishing off my last glass of champagne.

"Yes. I travel to take pictures, but I've seen almost all of it."

"Almost?" I asked, surprised.

"I have yet to see Rome," His eyes met mine, amused. "When we visit there, it will be both mine and your first time in the city. Unfortunately, we have it planned for the last stop."

I considered this for a moment, not liking the fact that this trip would ever end. "But it would be a nice end, wouldn't it? I can imagine how annoying and embarrassing my reactions to everything must be" I blushed crimson at that thought.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward laughed. "Your reactions are wonderful. You make me see the world I've known in a new light."

I shrugged, feeling dizzy. I laid my head down on Edward's shoulder. He didn't seem surprised.

"It's so peaceful up here," I mumbled, burying my head into his chest, relaxing. My brain felt all fuzzy.

"I know what you mean," he whispered, the funny glint back in his eye.

I inhaled his scent, which was even stronger now that I was leaning against him. "You smell wonderful," I told him. He laughed.

"Well, you look wonderful," His tone wasn't very teasing.

Edward leaned closer, playing with a lock of my hair. His face loomed near mine. He was so close. If I just titled my head up a bit, I could put my lips on his. I shivered at the thought.

Before he could say anything, I pressed my lips against his.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She was right, this was like a fairy tale. I just wished I was the prince charming, instead of the tour guide.

She was perfect. Her dress made her look like a goddess, and her hair was beautiful. She looked even better with my jacket on. I liked the thought of protecting her, even if it was from the cold.

I wished that we were here for romantic purposes, instead of just seeing another sight in Paris. I wished Bella saw me for something other than just an annoying tour guide.

I was enjoying having her so close, her head resting on my shoulder. I couldn't help but play with a piece of her silky hair, wondering what it would feel like to run my fingers through it.

I looked at her perfect face for a bit. It seemed to be getting closer and closer, our eyes never leaving each other. In an instant, her full lips were on mine, and I felt like I was flying.

Our lips moved slowly, but perfectly. I couldn't get her scent or her taste out of my mind. I felt like I was breathing in Bella.

I learned what it felt like to move my hands through her curls while her small fingers ran through my hair. Everything was amazing, perfect.

But then, all too soon, she drew away, nestling her face into my shoulder once again. With a small yawn, she was out like a light.

My heart sunk when I realized she had been practically drunk the entire time. She probably didn't realize what she was doing. And to her, it didn't mean anything.

To me, it was the best kiss I'd ever had in my life. I wondered if she'd even remember what happened in the morning.

I sighed, and sat there a bit longer, wishing the kiss had lasted longer. Eternity, preferably.

But then I picked her up slowly, and took the elevator down. We had to get back to the hotel. She stayed asleep the entire time, not waking once.

I thought of what I'd do tomorrow, while we were riding back to the hotel in a taxi. I suppose I had to pretend like nothing had happened, that nothing had changed. At least I could hold her hand all day.

I took my jacket back, and tucked Bella in. I noticed my jacket smelled like her now. Like strawberries.

Just before I left her room, I kissed her forehead once. She didn't notice, of course.

I climbed into my own bed, thinking over the night. Even if Bella didn't know what she was doing, I'm glad I got to kiss her at least once. My tingling lips were proof.

I tossed and turned the entire night, unable to think of what I'd tell her in the morning.

Just as light poured in through the windows, I heard Bella stir, and her voice call out.

"Edward?"

Oh bloody hell, what am I to say to her?

**Aw, Eddie has a crush! No, he's not in love with her(yet), he just likes her. A lot. Hence the whole crush thing.**

**Yes, I know, I was supposed to update Holy Gene, but once again, I find myself rearranging the plot and fixing some glitches. The next update of Stand will probably come out before the next update of Holy Gene. Sorry! D:**

**Sooo. Will Bella remember this night? Will they be awkward around each other? What will happen in Rome?**

**No, of course they aren't going there next.**

**I'm thinking Scotland or Spain next. Maybe somewhere else.**

**Review! I just hit a hundred on the story!**

**OH! PS – I don't have a Beta, as you all know, and I don't often edit my work, which you can probably tell. What do you guys think? Should I get one?**


	6. Collide

**Update!**

**This one is called Collide, by Howie Day.**

**Wonderful song, you should hear it!**

**Sorry about the long wait. I've been super busy! But I love all the reviews, they make me so happy!**

**Wrote this on a tired AND sick mind, so don't kill me if it's bad. I seem to have caught some other cold or something. Bleh.**

_**Previously . . .**_

_Oh bloody hell, what am I to say to her?_

**BPOV**

I woke up, my head hurting like crap. Great, hangover time. I tried to remember what happened last night. The Eiffel Tower, the stars… and oh….

My cheeks turned bright red. I had kissed Edward! I buried my face into my pillow for a moment, trying to breathe clearly. I couldn't say anything about it. I might die.

I would play innocent! Maybe he wouldn't say anything. Maybe he would think I was just too drunk at the time. Maybe…

But I think he heard me shuffling in my bed. Trying to clear my face, I called out. "Edward?"

He walked in, not wearing a shirt. I had to fight the impulse to gape and drool. Then he would definitely be onto me.

His eyes regarded me warily. I wondered if he thought I was going to throw myself at him.

"Er," I began, begging for something to say. "Do we have any Motrin? I've got a killer hangover." I laughed nervously, but he didn't seem to notice.

His face had a curious expression. It almost seemed like he was disappointed? But then he smiled a crooked grin, and walked into the suite's kitchen. I followed behind. _Don't do anything stupid, Bella. No, not something stupid._

I still couldn't believe I was living this life. The kitchen was huge, and filled with top notch appliances. He dug around the cupboards, mumbling to himself, and I sat on top of the marble counter top after grabbing a bottled water.

I took a swig of the water, trying to clear my head. "So, what's on the agenda today, Mr. Masen?" I asked playfully, yet nervously. My stomach was still churning from both the hangover and the kiss.

He retrieved the pain killers and gave me one. Leaning against the counter opposite me, he spoke. "I'm not sure. We saw a good bit of Paris yesterday, but this is your trip."

I swallowed the pill painfully. "Nonsense. I'm dragging you around with me. You have just as much input as I do." I would go anywhere he asked, if I was being honest. "But I was thinking of getting away from the crowds for a bit." I mentioned discreetly. Alone time with Edward was amazing…

He thought for a bit, looking down at the tiled floor. I was still looking at his abs. "Any country you have in mind?" He asked, looking back at me. I had to pry my eyes away from his perfect body to meet his green eyes.

"Well, I suppose we're already in France. Anything come to mind?" I knew nothing about places to stay in Europe.

Edward whipped out a sleek cell phone, one I didn't recognize, and started speaking in French. I sat, confused, trying to figure out what he was saying.

"Savez-vous de maisons sur la côte?" Pause.

"Le coût n'a pas d'importance." Pause.

"Quimper?" Pause.

"Merci. Cela est parfait. Au revoir." He hung up, looking at me. The only thing I caught was the last sentence. _Goodbye._

"Sorry about that." He said, turning a bit pink in the cheeks. It was adorable.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked, curious. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I heard a feminine voice coming out of the phone.

"No one, just my aunt." I laughed a bit before I could stop myself. "Go on," he said, "But she happens to know all about France." He was smug now, and I listened.

He had one eyebrow raised. "She said she knew of a friend who had a beach front house near Quimper. It isn't too far from here. Quimper is a fairly small town, compared to Paris, at least. And we won't even be in the city, right outside. It has bloody nice weather and a private beach." It sounded perfect already.

"When can we go?" I asked, excitedly.

He laughed. "Right now, if you want. She said she would call her friend, then call me back." I nodded fervently and hopped off the counter. Unfortunately, I slipped, and ended up falling.

But then I felt Edward catch me. We stood up, face to face. We were so close. He looked like he might kiss me…

_Ringggggggg. _

His cell phone. He picked it up and waved for me to head to the shower. I complied, my heart sinking in my chest. That was probably just a figment of my imagination. Edward didn't care for me like that. But at least I had his companionship, his friendship.

The shower was relaxing. I packed the few items of mine that actually needed to be packed. Now I had to get dressed. I threw on a white sundress that was perfect for the beach. I slid on my white flats and walked out to find Edward, hair wet and in normal clothes. He was on the phone again.

When he turned around to see me, he stopped talking for a moment. I wondered why. Was I not supposed to be dressed like this? It was the summer, and we were going to the beach…

He hung up. "Are you ready?" He asked, seeming distracted. I nodded.

"All packed and ready, captain." I grinned, but his face seemed to fall a bit. Like he was sad at what I said.

"Okay, I am too. My aunt got us the house for however long we wanted it. We're going to take a train there, if that's okay." He looked cautious, as if it would upset me to take a train. I laughed.

"I take a train everyday in New York. One little train ride won't kill me."

In a few minutes, we had checked out and grabbed our suitcases. We took a cab to the train station. It was huge and intimidating. Not like the grungy subway stations I was used to. People bustled about in work clothes, children ran from place to place. Edward somehow managed to get me out of it all unharmed, and we boarded a train to the place called Quimper.

The train was different than I expected. It had compartments for people, or whatever Edward had called them. We had an entire room thing to ourselves. Edward placed our bags above in the overhanging and sat across from me on the long seats.

"You haven't been on a train like this before, have you?" Edward asked, already knowing the answer.

I grimaced. "I'm afraid not. Where I come from, the trains are underground. They smell like crap and don't look near as nice as this. And we don't have our own compartments." He laughed.

"Cabins, Bella." I shrugged.

"When will we get there?"

"We should be at Quimper by noon, and then we'll take a cab to the house. It's about a fifteen minute drive without traffic."

I couldn't wait to get to the beach. To the house. Edward and I would really be alone, and get to see Europe up and close, not just from a tourist perspective.

Unfortunately, my hangover got the best of me, and I fell asleep before I knew what was happening.

I heard Edward speaking. "Bella, you need to wake up, we're here." His voice was gentle, as was his touch as he shook my shoulder slightly.

I yawned, sitting up. I had been curled up on the seat. I blushed, hoping that Edward didn't think me improper.

Without saying another word, Edward took our bags, leaving none for me, and walked out of the train. I followed, surprised.

The town was beautiful. Small townish, just like he had said. It reminded me of Forks, except not as remote. I had to smile a bit.

Edward hailed a cab, and put the bags in before holding the door for me. I laughed quietly. Edward was such the gentleman.

"You were asleep for the entire train ride. Are you tired still?" He asked, concerned.

"No. I'm fine, but I'm sorry that I left you with no one to talk to." I blushed slightly.

He grinned. "No worries, I found ways to keep myself busy." There was a spark in his eye.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" I asked, examining his expression.

"Not going to happen." I sighed.

"I knew it." He only laughed. And then launched into an explanation of the house. Apparently it was a beach house, two bedrooms one bath. Not more than forty yards from the water itself. Edward and I had an entire beach to ourselves. I just wished I was brave enough to tell him that I…

We were there. The house was beautiful. It was white with navy blue shutters and doors. Part of the house was in glass, the living room, I think, and you could see through it to the secluded beach. I ran inside, dropping my bags. I didn't hesitate to dash to the restroom. I slid on a blue bikini while Edward knocked on the door, probably wondering what the hell I was doing.

But I didn't care. It had been so long since I'd seen a beach. I ran past him and out the door.

There was a large, navy blue umbrella built into the sand. It looked like a giant mushroom with it's cement stand and canvas cover. It left a huge shadow on the beach. I ran to the side of the house, and grabbed a white plastic chair to put under the umbrella. I sat there for a moment, staring at the beautiful beach.

Edward came out, wearing swimming trunks and a t-shirt. He carried a bag and a chair for himself. Sitting next to me, he pulled something out of his bag.

"I won't have you getting sun burnt, Bella." He tossed me a bottle of sunscreen. My pale skin did not fare well in the sun.

"Oh… kind of forgot about that." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I figured that when you bloody ran from the house like your life depended on it." I stuck out my tongue at him, and he only chortled.

So I set about putting sunscreen on. I rubbed the sticky mess all over my arms, my stomach, my legs, and my face. I didn't notice Edward was watching me until I looked up. His eyes were smoldering. I was confused.

And then I realized something. I couldn't reach my back! I flushed crimson. Either I sat under the umbrella all day, or I got up the courage to ask Edward. Taking a deep breath, I broke the silence.

"Erm, Edward. Do you… could you… I sort of need help with my back." I was silly with embarrassment, but Edward just smiled.

"No problem, Bella." He took the bottle and moved behind me. I felt the cool sun screen hit my back, and then Edward's hands move across agonizingly slow. He massaged my shoulders slightly, and his hands dipped toward my hips. His hands ran up my sides, and I nearly moaned. I didn't think he realized what he was doing. I was about to kill myself.

And then his hand ran under the back string of my bikini before leaving my back. My eyes were wide, and I didn't move. Edward's breath was on my ear.

"Is that good?" He asked softly. I almost jumped out of my skin. I stumbled to get a reply out of my mouth.

"Y-yes. Thank you… Edward." My voice sounded strained.

"Anytime," He said, and moved away. I cursed the distance.

Edward sat back in his chair, and didn't look at me. He took off his shirt, and I held back a gasp. I watched as he rubbed the sunscreen over his own pale skin, mesmerized. His abs were sculpted perfectly. Not too bulky, though. They looked better now, in the shade rather than this morning in the kitchen light. The muscles on his arms and back flexed as he covered himself.

"Bella?" he called softly, breaking me from my staring. "Could you help me as well?" I nodded, unable to get any words out.

My hands were shaky as I put the sunscreen on his back. Edward didn't say anything the entire time I was fumbling around.

I took a sigh of relief when I finished, and sat in my own chair.

I now realized that I was wearing a bikini. Edward was wearing swimming trunks. We were on a private beach. In France. Oh the possibilities…

Edward leapt up. "Bella?" He asked, mischievously. I looked at him in alarm. Had I said anything out loud? "Race you to the water!" He cried before speeding through the sand.

"Unfair!" I called out between laughs. I needed to clear my head, and I think a few laughs with Edward would do just the trick. Even if I wanted to kiss him right now.

He beat me of course, and was now in the water, watching me join him. He didn't know that I was falling in love with him, and it was for the better. I was the simple American girl. He was the fabulous British boy. Nothing would happen, no matter how much I wanted it to. That kiss had been a fluke. I just wish it hadn't.

**Ooohh, gotta wonder what was going through little Eddie's mind, eh?**

**I thought I would enjoy a slight break from the research and monotonous sight seeing, if that is okay. **

**You gotta wonder what will happen now, right?**

**A few things…**

**I know NO French. I used a translator, so I probably butchered the who French thing. But this is what Edward was supposed to say.**

"**Do you know any houses on the beach?"**

"**The cost is not important."**

"**Quimper?"**

"**Thank you. That's perfect. Goodbye."**

**Sooooo, what do you think?**

**Bella did remember, but she's pretending she didn't. And Eddie is acting off, isn't he?**

**PS – I have a poll up, what will be their next destination?**

**Next chapter will be something about the time at the beach. Whether in EPOV or BPOV.**

**Review?**


	7. All Mixed Up

**Many of you wanted the chapter in EPOV, so here it is. It might stink, but I tried, right?**

**You learn a bit more about Edward right now, including his age.**

**Warning: This is basically a repeat of last chapter, sorry. I'll write more when I have time, okay:)**

**I LOVE the reviews, though!**

**I want to reach 200 if I can.**

**I dedicate this chapter to a few people.**

**Chedea, for answering some of my questions about Betas. Vjgm, for finishing her freaking awesome story today. Ksangi for making me laugh. "Big Eddie" indeed! Devadasi7 for letting me know about the French (which, by the way, I didn't include in the chapter. But whenever he talks to his aunt, he's speaking French. Sorry, but it was too much to look up and check.) And Bribbie, who always makes me laugh hysterically with her reviews! You guys made me update today, plus all my other reviewers, so I did!**

**This chapter is called All Mixed Up (by 311)**

**Read!**

_**Previously . . .**_

_Oh bloody hell, what am I to say to her?_

**EPOV**

I walked slowly into her room, cautious. Her face was slightly pink, like she had just been blushing. She was beautiful, though, even with bed head.

"Er, do we have any Motrin? I've got a killer hangover." She laughed, but I just stared at her face for a moment. She didn't seem to remember last night. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or relieved. I grinned, settling on relieved. At least we didn't have to have an uncomfortable talk right now.

I led her into the kitchen, and searched for the medicine. She sat up on the counter, a water bottle in hand.

"So what's on the agenda today, Mr. Masen?" She chirped.

_Kissing, preferably._ I gave her the pills and stood across from her. "I'm not sure. We saw a good bit of Paris yesterday, but this is your trip." She took the pills before responding.

"Nonsense. I'm dragging you around with me. You have just as much input as I do. But I was thinking of getting away from the crowds for a bit." I nodded slightly. I would too. I liked being with Bella, but not thousands of people. I blushed a bit, and looked down so she couldn't see. Composing myself, I looked into her beautiful eyes again.

"Any country you have in mind?"

"Well, I suppose we're already in France. Anything come to mind?" She looked so innocent, her brow furrowed.

I took my cell phone out. I had the perfect idea.

I dialed my aunt's house, and started speaking in French.

"Edward? Why are you calling?" She sounded the same. Vain, but still a bit sweet.

"Do you know of any houses on the beach?" I went straight to the point. She seemed surprised.

"I might know one, but it's expensive," she responded.

"The cost isn't important." I laughed a bit at that.

I could just see my aunt raising an eyebrow. "Okay then. I have a friend who has a rental house just outside of Quimper. Perfect view of the beach, and secluded." I smiled. Secluded was fine with me. The more alone time with Bella, the better.

"Quimper?" I asked, making sure I had the name right.

"Yes, Edward. I'll call my friend and then call you back. I assume you won't be telling me why." She sniffed. She was nosy, but she was right. I wouldn't tell her why.

"Thank you. That's perfect. Goodbye, aunt." I hung up, and looked at Bella. She was staring at me, confused. I blushed when I realized that she knew no French. She had told me that on our first day together.

"Sorry about that."

"Who were you talking to?" She didn't seem too mad, but maybe a little irritated. I hesitated. It was embarrassing to tell her I had called my aunt of all people.

"No one, just my aunt." She laughed, like I knew she would.

"Go on," I told her teasingly, "But she happens to know all about France." Her attention was captured, and I raised an eyebrow at her sudden attentiveness.

"She said she knew of a friend who had a beach front house near Quimper. It isn't too far from here. Quimper is a fairly small town, compared to Paris, at least. And we won't even be in the city, right outside. It has bloody nice weather and a private beach." I tried not to sound too excited over the fact that it was a private beach. Apparently, Bella had no issues about it.

"When can we go?" She cried excitedly, practically bouncing up and down. I laughed. She was amusing as ever, still the little kid in the sweets shop.

"Right now, if you want." I wanted to. The sooner I had Bella with me on a beach, the better. I could finally tell her. "She said she would call her friend, then call me back."

Bella was a little too excited, and hopped off. I caught her before she fell. She was really too clumsy.

But all thoughts left me as we stood, so close together. I wanted to lean down and claim her lips again. Maybe she wouldn't care. Maybe she wanted to…

_Ringggggggg._

I cursed my phone in my head, and answered. I waved Bella away, too embarrassed to talk to her.

"Thanks," I hissed to my aunt once Bella was gone. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why?

"What did I do?" She sounded bewildered. I tried to cool my frustration.

"Nothing," I said, "Except stop me from kissing the most amazing girl ever." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

But my aunt laughed. "Ah, so Little Eddie has finally found a little crush. Is that who you're taking to the beach?" I cringed at her teasing.

"It's not a crush. I don't think she even likes me." I sighed, defeated. "But yes, we're going to the beach." I heard my aunt giggling.

"Oh this is perfect! I can just imagine the wedding!" I groaned. That was my typical aunt.

"What were you calling for, anyway?" I asked bitterly.

"Oh, of course! I called my friend, he said it was fine. You can come today, if you wish." I nodded, a habit I had. She described the house quickly.

"It's wonderful. Beach front. Roomy. One bathroom. There are two bedrooms, but I imagine you won't need a spare." I groaned. My aunt had to pry into my nonexistent sex life now?

"Alright aunt, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Well, bye." I said in a sarcastic voice. She started to speak again, no doubt more about Bella, but I hung up.

Sighing, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I heard the shower running, so I headed to my own. I tried to clear my head in the shower. Should I do something rash when we're at the house? I could tell her if I wanted… but… I didn't think I could.

I dressed and packed, heading back to the kitchen. I pulled out my phone and called my aunt again.

"I just want to know the directions," I said quickly, before she could launch into some speech about not hanging up on people or Bella.

"Fine," She huffed. "Take a train to Quimper and then hail a cab. Simple enough, even for you." I was about to reply when Bella walked into the room.

I did a double take. She was stunning. Her pale skin fit nicely with the white sundress. It hugged her curves and made me want to reach out and kiss her for the millionth time today. Her hair was pulled up, curls cascading down her back. I felt my mind wandering to last night, when I ran my fingers through it.

"Edward?" My aunt asked sharply. I shook my head to clear it and hung up.

"Are you ready?" I asked breathlessly.

"All packed and ready, captain." She grinned, but I frowned. Captain? Why couldn't she at least say Edward? Why couldn't she see me as more than a tour guide?

"Okay, I am too. My aunt got us the house for however long we wanted it. We're going to take a train there, if that's okay." I didn't know if she would be upset. We had been traveling in luxury the entire trip.

She laughed like it was no big deal. "I take a train everyday in New York. One little train ride won't kill me." With that, we were off.

The clerk at the front desk eyed Bella as we were checking out. "Did you get some last night, Buddy? I envy you. I could always take her off your hands, if you want." I looked at him, disgusted.

"You will never touch her, got it?" I knew I was being overprotective, but there was no way I was letting a jerk like him near Bella.

He gave me a weird look, but I turned my back.

Bella was hilarious at the train station. She looked around, mesmerized. I had to lead her to the train, else she would get ran over by someone.

I grabbed the first empty cabin I could find and put our suitcases away. Bella was still in awe. I had to laugh.

"You haven't been on a train like this, have you?"

"I'm afraid not," she said, scowling, "Where I come from, the trains are underground. They smell like crap and don't look near as nice as this. And we don't have our own compartments." I smiled at her cute accent.

"Cabins, Bella," I reminded her.

She shrugged. "When will we get there?"

"We should be at Quimper by noon, and then we'll take a cab to the house. It's about a fifteen minute drive without traffic."

I watched her as she was daydreaming, and as she fell asleep. She looked like an angel, especially in her white dress, When she was deeply asleep, I couldn't help myself. Ever so slowly, I reached over and ran my fingers over her features. Her eyebrows, he nose, her cheekbones, and lastly her lips. I drew back. I had really lost it, hadn't I?

"Edward." She mumbled in her sleep. I froze. My heart beat erratically. Had I woken her up? But she just smiled and shifted a bit in the seat. I took in a deep breath, relieved and disappointed. Again.

I was never one for relationships. I was twenty three right now, and couldn't think of more than three girls I had ever gone out with. I was embarrassed to say that I was still a virgin. I didn't know much about romantics. I put my entire life into my work, ever since I was young. I didn't have much of a choice, considering my parents passed away in my first year of college. They were older when they had me, and by the time I was nineteen they were both suffering from cancer. My mom lasted longer, though. I still had her for a few months after my father.

But as soon as they were gone, I was on my own entirely. I was able to finish college, and I immediately went into photography. It was only luck that I was as well off as I was now.

I smirked. I guess my job did send romance my way. Well, one sided romance. I stared at her sleeping form wistfully. If only she knew…

The train stopped, and I woke Bella up. I picked up the bags, and she followed. In the cab, I decided to ask how she was.

"You were asleep for the entire train ride. Are you still tired?"

"No. I'm fine, but I'm sorry that I left you with no one to talk to." I smiled. Bella was so sweet.

"No worries, I found ways to keep myself busy." No need to tell her that it involved tracing her features and staring at her.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" She asked. She knew me too well.

"Not going to happen." I would, but she would just laugh at me.

We arrived at the house after I explained it to her. She ran inside with her bag. I hurried after with the other bags, confused.

I found her bag open and in the middle of the floor. I heard her in the bathroom.

Knocking, I called to her. "Bella, are you alright? Are you sick?" I hoped not.

But then the door flung open and she ran past me, wearing only a blue bikini. I smiled as I stared after her. She was always so eager.

So I put on my own swim trunks and grabbed a bag with water and sunscreen. She was outside by now, sitting down under the giant umbrella. She was so beautiful. The blue looked wonderful against her skin. Her _pale_ skin.

I sat next to her and dug around in the bag. She didn't speak, so I broke the silence when I gave her the sunscreen.

"I won't have you getting sun burnt, Bella." She looked at the bottle. I didn't want her pale skin to be burned. I wanted to protect her from the sun, like I wanted to protect her from the cold, last night. Last night…

"Oh… kind of forgot about that."

"I figured that when you bloody ran from the house like your life depended on it." I loved teasing her. But then she stuck out her tongue, and I fought to hold in the laugh.

My laughter died down when she started rubbing sunscreen on herself. She slid the white lotion down her small arms, down her toned legs. I watched with wide eyes and she rubbed down her thighs and stomach. She covered her beautiful face as well, pushing back locks of hair that were in her face. And then when she did her neck and chest… I wanted to kiss her so badly then, more than any time before. I wanted to pick her up in my arms and lay down on the beach with her. Just holding her would be enough for me.

But then she looked up at me. "Erm, Edward." My eyes locked on hers. She could have asked me to do anything right now, and I would have. "Do you… could you… I sort of need help with my back." I gaped for a moment, but hid it with a smile.

"No problem, Bella." I sat behind her, and pushed her beautiful brown hair away. Slowly, I rubbed the sunscreen over her smooth skin, starting with her shoulders. I marveled at the texture. Perfectly soft. I couldn't help myself when I gave her shoulders a squeeze.

And then I did her lower back. I moved my hands slowly and gently, relishing the moment. If I got to do this for however long we stayed here, I think I might die of happiness.

I slid my hands over her gentle curves, and she tensed. I smiled. Deciding to tease her, I rubbed the sun screen under her bikini tie. Sadly, I was done then, and had to move.

Before I did, I leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Is that good?" My voice came out quietly. I wondered what the bloody hell had gotten into me, but I couldn't stop. She was just so beautiful. I was about to tell her…

"Y-yes. Thank you. . . Edward." I came to my senses at her voice.

"Anytime." I said, moving away.

Trying to clear my head, I vowed not to look up at her while I was doing my sunscreen.

But when I was nearly done, I came to the wonderful realization that I couldn't reach my back either. Bella had to help me.

"Bella? Could you help me as well?" She nodded and walked behind me. I was suddenly nervous. What if she didn't want this? What if she didn't even want me to put sunscreen on her back, but had no choice.

But then I forgot my worries as her small hands ran over my back. I closed my eyes, lost in her touch. She was so gentle, so sweet. It was unbearable.

She finished all too soon, and sat back in her chair. I was going crazy. I had to do something to get my mind off of her.

"Bella?" I said, jumping from my chair. Her perfect face looked surprised, which only made me grin. "Race you to the water!"

My feet pounded in the sand as she called after me. I was in the water before she was halfway there. I watched her walk toward me. Maybe I could make this trip without kissing her. Maybe I could make it without making a fool of myself.

But a little voice in my head told me that I needed to tell her, before it was too late.

**What do you think? Sorry if it's awful!**

**What do you think they will do on their vacation from their vacation? Do you think Edward/Bella will tell each other? Where will they go next (I'm personally leaning toward Germany) Are you guys looking forward to that? What city should they visit?**

**And most importantly, will it be too late, or will Edward tell her before something happens?**

**Review?**


	8. Everything You Want

**Sorry, no EPOV :(**

**I love all my reviews! I'm over 200 now, I can't believe it!**

**Not much to say right now…**

**This is called Everything You Want (by Vertical Horizon)**

_**Previously . . .**_

_But a little voice in my head told me that I needed to tell her, before it was too late._

**BPOV**

The sand was hot under my feet, making me run faster to Edward. The water was warm as well, but it was comfortable. The sand squished beneath my toes and the water rolled in waves across my midsection. Edward was pretty far out, for me, anyway. He had about a foot on me, so he was only up to his hips when I was well to my waist. We were about sixty feet into the ocean.

"Hello, Your Slothiness." He grinned and dazzled me to the point where I almost didn't notice the insult. Almost.

"Hey," I splashed him lightly. "You don't play fair." I smiled back.

"Oh really?" He waggled his eyebrows. "And what would fair be? I couldn't just start running at the same time as you. Then I wouldn't get to beat you by so much."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I think you need help." He pouted.

"I'm hurt, Bella. Deeply." He was trying to guilt trip me. That wouldn't work so easily.

"Oh, you poor baby," I said sarcastically. "Well, how about I fix that, eh?" I walked closer to him, and his eyes widened. He didn't expect me to reach out and push him into the water. He made a splash, his head going under. I laughed and tried to run away through the heavy water. I Didn't go too far before I felt warm hands on my waist.

"And where do you think you are going?" Edward breathed into my ear. I shivered.

"Um, away?" I managed to choke out. His laugh filled my ears.

"I don't think so." I yelped as he lifted me out of the water and over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I cried, hitting him on the back. "Put me down this instant!" He shook his head and laughed. Edward walked closer to the shore before stopping again.

"What now, do you plan on kidnapping me?" I was teasing him. "I'm sorry, Edward, but you'll need to work on your evil image if you ever want to be a successful villain."

"Really? I think I only need a goatee. I've already got the devilishly good looks. Perhaps I need to find an evil name, though." I laughed. He was dead on about the devilishly good looks, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Edward took a step, but stopped. "Ouch!" He cried. He put me down, and looked through the water. "I think I stepped on something." He reached down to pick whatever it was up.

"Are you okay?" I was concerned, I had to admit. He laughed.

"Of course, Bella, it was probably just a seashell." He rummaged a bit more before pulling something up.

Rubbing sand off of it, we found out it was an oyster-like shell. Edward smiled after peering into the crack that ran along the edge. "It's dead. Why don't you open it? You never know what could be inside." He stretched out his hand, the shell resting in his palm. He was kidding, but I figured I might as well open it.

I took it in my hand, and looked at the outside. It was a dark gray color, a triangle of white at the end. I slid my hand over the edge, it felt smooth and soft. I peered on the inside as well.

"It looks like it's just filled with sand, Edward."

"Just try it," He said.

I did. I tried pulling the shell apart, but it wasn't working. I tried repeatedly, but it wouldn't budge.

"Here," He said, taking it back and slipping it into his pocket. "We'll keep it anyway, it's a pretty shell." I nodded, but then yawned.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Afraid so. Can we go back to the umbrella? I'll just rest there for a moment." He nodded, and grabbed my hand. I tried not to freak out, and tried to act natural. Edward was holding my hand, and we weren't even using the buddy system. I think.

I was in a daze as he led me back to the chairs and sat me down on mine. I pushed the back down and laid on it, tired. I missed his hand on mine, though.

Edward slipped a beach towel over me and pulled something from his bag. It was water. "I figured you wouldn't appreciate more champagne, eh?" He grinned, and there was something in his eye. I took the water.

"Not after that hangover. I'm going to have to say no," I took a sip of the water before looking out at the beach. I closed my eyes for a moment, so tired.

And then I felt a hand on my skin. "Bella?" a voice called. I moaned.

"What?" I mumbled, opening my eyes. I was shocked to find it close to sunset. "Whoa, how long have I been asleep?"

Edward laughed. "Only about five hours. You were tired. I need to remember that. Bella and alcohol equals sleepy Bella." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can handle my liquor… some." He laughed harder.

"Sure, Bella. Whatever you say." I sat up. It was a bit colder now.

"Hey Edward, do you have…" I found a sundress in front of my face. "A sundress." I finished, blinking.

"I figured you would want it at some time. I put it in the bag." He pulled his own shirt over his beautiful body.

"Thanks." I threw it over my head and wiggled it down. This one was halter necked, and reached my knees. It was made out of some sort of super thin cotton. Surprisingly, it was a dark brown, a little lighter than my hair color.

I looked over at the sunset, and down the beach. My eye caught on a restaurant we had seen on our way here. "Hey Edward?" I asked, still looking down the beach.

"Mmm?" He was distracted again. I turned back to look him in the eye.

"Do you want to go for dinner?" He blinked.

"What did you say?"

"Dinner. There's a restaurant down the beach. We could walk down there and get something to eat." I eyed him skeptically. Maybe he swallowed too much saltwater or something.

"Oh. Of course." He stood up, and held a hand out for me. I took it. What was up with him? It surprised me when he didn't let go. We kept walking, hand in hand. I felt myself blush, but thankfully the light was too dim for him to see it clearly. The sun was halfway over the horizon, I could see it out in the water. It made the sky a dark blue and pink, and terribly romantic. I felt like we were back on the Eiffel Tower again.

The walk was slow, yet wonderful. I managed to gather enough courage up to squeeze Edward's hand. I stared, worried, at his face. But he just looked down at me and smiled a heartbreaking smile. I smiled back.

But then a Frisbee flew past my head, severing our hold on each other and sending me toppling backwards. Edward caught me, and glared at the source of the attack.

It was a group of college students, playing Frisbee outside of the restaurant. "Sorry!" Someone called out. I stood up. I was angry. Edward and I were having a semi-moment… I think. Either way, they had just ruined it.

A guy walked over. He was cute, but nothing compared to Edward. "Sorry again, it was an accident." The guy's accent was British, like Edward. He spoke only to me, and ignored Edward, though.

When he got closer, I noticed he was checking me out. I flinched a bit. "It's okay," I mumbled.

He was right in front of me. "You know, I could take you inside for dinner. To properly apologize." He reached out to touch my shoulder.

I sent Edward a look, begging him to help me. He seemed to get the message. His eyes were angry enough, anyway.

"That won't be necessary," Edward spoke calmly, but I could tell there was an underlying threat. Ever so slyly, he pushed the guy's hand off my shoulder and replaced it with his. _Edward had his arm around me._

"Who are you?" The guy asked, anger sparking in his eyes.

"Her boyfriend." Edward said it so quickly, so smoothly. I was shocked. How I wish he was…

The other guy huffed, and walked away. He was still watching us, though, so Edward kept his arm around me as we walked into the restaurant.

When we walked in, Edward slid his arm off of my shoulders. I frowned a bit. That proved that he was just doing it to help me, not because he wanted to.

The host led us to a table outside, right next to the edge of the porch so we could see the sunset, which was now just a sliver on the horizon.

"Erm, thanks." I broke the silence, my cheeks flushed.

Edward looked at me for a moment. "No problem. That guy was a jerk." He smiled, and I felt more comfortable. Not so awkward anymore.

A waiter came by then, another guy. And he immediately started talking in French.

I was frozen. Looked down at the menu. French. Crap.

Edward seemed to notice my distress. He said something to the waiter, who laughed. I blushed crimson. And then Edward ordered… I think.

The waiter left, still smiling.

"Edward?" I hissed. "What did you tell him?"

He grinned at me. "Only that you were hopeless at French." I gaped at him. Then slapped him lightly on the arm.

"I am not hopeless!" I said indignantly.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And this comes from one who can barely say hello in French." I blushed harder.

Edward smiled. "It's okay, Bella. I ordered you a coconut daiquiri. Is that okay?" I stared. Edward knew me too well.

"It's perfect," I admitted. "As long as there isn't a lot of alcohol in it. The drinking age may be 16 here, but as we learned last night, I'm not very good with a lot of it." I had to smile at that.

Edward frowned. "It shouldn't have a lot. Either way, if you feel unwell, we can go home." I nodded.

Just then, the waiter came back, handing me my drink, and Edward a… water?

The waiter asked something else, and Edward answered. I think he was ordering for us. I smiled sheepishly and apologetically, Edward just grinned.

"What did you get me?" I asked him.

"Oh, you'll just have to find out." He smiled wider, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Please?" I made my eyes go wide and my lip pout.

"No way, Bella."

"Fine," I mumbled. "Be that way." He laughed at me. Again.

I took another sip of my daiquiri. But then my gaze was drawn by someone else's. My eyes rested on the guy from earlier. He was looking at us skeptically. And he started walking over here.

"Edward," I hissed, panicked. I nodded my head over my shoulder, to where the jerk was walking.

His eyes flashed. "I have an idea. But please don't freak out on me, okay? This will get him to go away for good." I nodded, confused.

Edward shifted in his seat, closer to me. Now our elbows were almost touching. He looked me in the eyes, his own smoldering. My heart started beating faster as he neared my face. He was so close now. _So close…_

And then our lips met. It was a sweet kiss. I could taste a bit of the salt on his lips from the ocean. I could smell his scent, one I would never forget no matter what. It was so wonderful. So perfect. I was getting dizzy. I needed something to hold onto. My hand found his, and I wrapped my fingers around his. And then it was done.

My head was spinning. My memory had deserted me. Pieces came back, little by little. I remembered that we were trying to get the guy to go away.

Edward's lips were at my ear know. If I wasn't sitting, I would have collapsed by now.

"Is he gone?" He whispered. Unwillingly, I turned slightly from Edward to see the guy had started walking back to his friends, obviously ticked off.

Edward pulled away. I closed my eyes. _Why couldn't he like me? Why?_ That was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Better than last night. I opened them, a blush settling on my cheeks.

Edward smiled. "It worked, huh?" I nodded, unable to say anything. He was so amazing. So wonderful. His accent, his face, his smile, his everything. But mostly how sweet he was. How kind, courteous, chivalrous. Funny. At first I was attracted to his impossible looks, but now I knew I was falling for _him_.

I was about to say something, but we were interrupted with our food. Edward had gotten me a shrimp platter. I smiled. He knew my favorite food.

"Thank you," I said. No need to let him know I was also thanking him for the kiss.

He nodded and turned to the sunset, again. Or lack there of. While we were kissing, it must have disappeared. It was still slightly light outside, though. It wasn't dusk yet. More like twilight.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow, fair maiden?" He took the nickname from earlier today.

Despite myself, I grinned widely. "I'm not sure. But something tells me I'd like to make a sandcastle." The idea just popped out of my mouth.

"A sandcastle?" Edward looked at me in amusement. "Aren't you a little old for that, Bella?" He teased.

"Of course not. I need a castle to protect myself from the Evil Dr. Edward." He laughed.

"A sandcastle it is. You know, when I was younger, I was the king at making sandcastles. All the other little kids were so jealous."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, would you like to put those skills to a test, Evil Dr. Edward?"

"Why not? I'll beat you easily."

"You're on." I said, before taking another gulp of my daiquiri. It was amazing.

Edward was quiet for a moment. I looked up to find his eyes twinkling. I couldn't tell if it was in amusement or something else.

"Bella? Would you care to dance?" He asked softly. I looked around to see a man playing soft music on the guitar. Most of the people on the deck were already swaying to the music.

Looking back, I nodded to Edward.

Like earlier today, he held a hand out for me. I grabbed it and allowed him to pull me up. I was already weak on my knees.

He led me to the middle of the dancing area, and placed a hand on my waist, the other remaining in mine. I slid my arm onto his shoulder. He was so tall. I had to look up to see his beautiful green eyes.

We swayed for a moment. I was lost in his eyes, just staring. The dance seemed endless. It was like it was just us here, and no one else. I didn't notice the song was over until Edward pulled away slightly. I blinked, surprised and disappointed. Was that all he gave me, disappointment? I had to say no, considering that kiss from earlier.

Without a word, Edward left a few bills on our table and we left. The college students were gone, along with their Frisbee. Once again, we walked back home, hand in hand. I didn't think it could get any more perfect. Any more peaceful.

_Maybe if Edward loved me back._

Where did that come from?

Edward took us to the shore once we reached our beach. He sat down on the sand, his toes barely touching the incoming tide. I sat next to him, probably closer than he wanted me to.

It was darker now, getting colder. I shivered a bit. But then Edward reached over and put an arm around me, trying to warm me up. My heart was beating erratically again.

Suddenly he pulled away, and dug into his pocket.

"We forgot to open this." He whispered, producing the oyster from earlier.

"Oh," I picked it up. After examining it again, I tried to open it. Sighing, I gave up. "I don't think I'm strong enough." I said finally. It was stuck together harder than any super glue I had ever known.

"Here." Edward slid his hands over mine, and we pulled. With a small click, the top creaked open. There was sand everywhere. Carefully, I pulled my hands from Edward's grasp and held the shell to the tide. Water swelled into the center, taking some sand away.

I put the shell between us again, and we both brushed away sand until we found something. I don't think we realized what it was entirely until Edward picked it up into his palm.

He held his hand out to the tide, and water rushed over the rough surface. Edward's thumb rubbed off the dark sand, and we both let out a breath we had been holding when we saw the final product.

_It was a pearl_. Tiny, yes, but it was beautiful. Perfectly round. It was breathtaking. Edward placed the small bead into my palm, and took the shell. He washed it out while I stared.

It was smooth and soft. But the most amazing part was it's opal-like color. Even in the dark, I could see the shimmers shining off of it. I couldn't believe it. _We had actually found a pearl._ What were the odds?

Edward smiled. "Looks like we were lucky, eh?" I shook my head in disbelief before handing it back to him. He frowned.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"You found it." I said simply.

"We found it." He corrected.

"No, you did. You're the one who stepped on it." I reminded him, still dazed.

"We found it. I'm giving it to you." There was something in his voice that I couldn't identify.

"Why? This could be worth a lot of money, Edward. You don't want to waste it on me."

He tilted my chin up so he could look me in the eye. "I don't care. I'm giving it to you. Okay?" He left me with no room to argue.

Slowly, I placed the pearl into the now clean oyster shell. "If you're sure," I said quietly.

His perfect green eyes stared into my own. "When it comes to you, Bella, I'm always sure. I'll never lie to you." He closed the shell that was in my hand, but rested his hands on mine.

I wanted so badly to kiss him again. We were so close. I could have if I had enough courage… _So close…_

**Hmm, not much of a cliffy…**

**But did you like it? I'm not sure if it was very good. I think the beginning was rough. But stick with me, you guys!**

**WARNING: Don't get your hopes up. Edward may have saved Bella, but… let's just say there may be a little trouble in paradise. I'm not saying immediately, but it's possible…**

**Review?**


	9. Peace of Mind

**Sorry I didn't update. I only wrote a part of this last night, and then I fell asleep. So here's this chapter! It's shorter than usual, and probably not my best, but I'm going to be busy for a while, and I figured you guys deserved something.**

**And I really hope you don't steal my keyboard! I need it for my own sanity, I HAVE to write.**

**This is called Peace of Mind (by Boston)**

**Read?**

_**Previously . . .**_

_So close. . ._

**BPOV**

I sat in bed that night, staring out the wall-window. It was an entire wall of just glass, and faced toward the beach. I could see the bushes sway in front of the glass, and the gentle tide swipe over the wet sand. Slowly, I walked to the wall, and leaned against it, my shoulder and forehead feeling the cool glass. I folded my arms around my chest.

Closing my eyes, I replayed the scene in my eyes. We had been so close. And then _he pulled back_. He told me how glad he was that he had me to hand out with. _As a friend._

I felt humiliated and pathetic. If I could do something, I would have gone back in time and stopped us from getting so close. He didn't want me like that, and I had practically admitted that I did.

I tried to feel angry, to recuperate some of my pride, but I couldn't. I couldn't be angry at him. I was just angry at myself. For acting so stupid. For acting like a teenager again. I had let my heart slip a bit into the open, and it had been shredded in the same moment.

I opened my eyes, trying to banish the image. It was like a broken record, repeating itself over and over in my mind. And each moment I would pull something else out that I should have done differently.

We walked inside then, and went our separate ways with only a flimsy good night to end the evening. I don't think I had ever been on such a rough roller coaster.

I slid down the wall, letting one side stay on the cool glass while I sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees and staring out at the water. I didn't know what I could say to him tomorrow. We were supposed to build sandcastles. Could I manage to do it in high enough spirits? Would he still want to be around me?

I flashed a glance at my trusty alarm clock. It was one in the morning. I knew I needed my sleep. Carefully, I stood in my pajamas and climbed back into bed. I would have to tuck those questions and worries away for now.

I burrowed under the light blanket and curled up. I was just glad there were no tears. Maybe I hadn't gone too far in. Maybe I could still rescue myself.

I dozed off slowly. I dreamed of Edward. I watched as he ran around with a faceless beauty. They laughed, they smiled. They kissed, they hugged. He ended up holding her near the end, a wedding ring glinting on each of their ring fingers. I could only stare in horror.

But then I jolted awake. It was six AM, but I couldn't get back to sleep. I sighed, sitting up. My dreams were ridiculous. I wouldn't even know Edward for long. We lived on two different continents, for Pete's sake. We had two different worlds. This trip may have brought us together, even if only as friends, but it would only last until the end of the summer. I wasn't sure if I could handle a summer romance right now, even if I somehow managed to get Edward to like me.

The sun was rising outside of my window, creating a beautiful sky. I walked over to the glass door that led from my wall to the porch. Walking outside, I breathed in the refreshing morning air. I could always breathe easiest in the morning. Always. No matter what had happened before.

Despite my nightmare, I was feeling better this morning. There was no hope for anything with Edward except friendship. But for now, maybe that would be all I needed.

I was out there for a while, watching the sun rise. Around seven, I heard footsteps approaching. It was Edward. He was wearing a shirt this time, and he looked sleepy. But there was a smile on his face, and an extra mug of coffee for me in his hands. I gladly took it, breathing in the sweet aroma. Edward smelled better, but this was right below him.

"About that sandcastle competition," Edward began. There was something weird about him this morning. I flinched. He was probably worried. Now that he practically knew that I loved him.

"When and where?" I said, breaking him off. I had to keep the conversation light.

"I was thinking now, on the beach." He chuckled.

I turned to him, and looked into his beautiful face. I tried to mask my melancholy mood. "Meet you out there in ten minutes." Without waiting for a response, I walked back into my room. I pulled on my white bathing suit and a baby blue sundress. I didn't bother with shoes or a hat. Not even sunglasses. But I did put on sunscreen. I knew I'd have to have Edward do my back again.

I walked out into the living room to find Edward there, holding his own bottle of sunscreen. "Could you…?" We both started.

My face broke into a grin. "You first." I told him. He nodded and sat on a footstool. I came up behind him and bent over, pushing my hair out of my face.

I told myself to do nothing stupid. Only from pure willpower was I able to keep my hand steady and sure as I passed over his muscles. I made a quick job of it this time, no hesitating.

He then turned on me, and rubbed the lotion on me. I controlled myself again, trying my hardest to ignore his hands on my back and sides. He finished as well, and I stood up. This time, I offered him my hand. I'd be damned if I couldn't convince him I could still be his friend.

This time we didn't walk hand in hand. We passed out of the house, and I smiled at the feel of the sand moving beneath my feet. It was relaxing when all I felt like was crawling into one of the many crab holes and dying.

Somehow, Edward managed to get his hands on some sandcastle building tools. Brightly colored plastic shovels, pails, and molds were in the trusty beach bag. We picked our items turn by turn, ladies going first.

It didn't matter what happened last night. Right now I was in full on competition mode.

I narrowed my eyes. "Prepared to go down, Evil Dr. Edward?" I teased him gently.

"I think it is you who should be worrying, fair maiden." I raised an eyebrow. I held out my hand.

He grasped it, shaking it. "You're on," I said, before turning my back. I started working close to the tide, and Edward a few yards away.

As the first hour or so had passed, I had half of my wall up. I was building a wall about a foot and a half high that surrounded me, leaving about ten square feet in the middle, which left me plenty of room to sit in.

When I had finished putting the sand there and started smoothing, about two hours had passed from the beginning. The sun was rising overhead. Soon it would be noon, and we'd take a break.

I didn't talk to Edward, both of us too engrossed in our own work. I had smoothed down my wall to a perfect and uninterrupted blockade at least a fourth of a foot wide.

Next was my actual castle. It stood on the back of the wall furthest from the tide. It faced inward. After building a rough outline, I walked into the ocean, a blue plastic pail in hand.

I searched through the sea shells in the sand, both in the water and out. I managed to get three beautiful conches, all varying shades of pink. I used the tops of them to show through the sand and act as the tops of the towers. After a few more hours, I was nearly done.

That was when Edward called out to me.

"Bella? It's lunch time." He was standing over by the umbrella, covered in sand. I looked down at myself. I had long since taken off my sundress, but now I had my own coating of sand all over me. I stood up, and tried to brush it off to no avail. Sighing, I walked toward Edward.

"What's for lunch, Evil Dr. Edward?" I tried to sound pleasant.

"Sandwiches. Prepared by the five star house chef. Only the best for the fair maiden." He snickered.

"Oh yes, I bet it is," I rolled my eyes. "And since when are you allowed to be an evil doctor AND a five star chef?" I picked up my sandwich and began munching.

"Since I'm going to be the winner," He told me matter-of-factly, as if it had already been decided.

"I beg to differ," I took another bite, "By the way, do we have anything to drink?"

Edward tossed me a water bottle. "By the way, we never figured out what the winner will get."

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've pretty much have gotten all I've wanted, including a million dollars," except you, "What do you want?"

He thought for a moment. I let myself stare at him since he wouldn't notice. He really was ridiculously handsome.

"I'm not sure," He broke the silence, "How about once I win, I pick it and you can have some veto powers? I'm okay with that."

"Deal." I couldn't think of anything he would ask me that I would disagree of. We shook hands once again, and I felt the urge to not let go.

"So," Edward leaned back in his chair, "How far are you?"

I slapped his arm lightly. "That's cheating, Evil Dr. Edward."

He grinned sheepishly, "You can't blame me for trying." I shook my head in exasperation, but I couldn't blame him for anything when he smiled like that. Except making me fall for him.

We parted ways with one last competitive glare, and began working again. My castle was almost done. It was an underwater castle, with swirling features and smooth edges.

I finished off with using a stick to carve swirls into the wall and the castle. Finally I was done.

I looked up to see Edward. How long had he been watching me? He whistled, and I blushed. "Nice sandcastle," he said. "I think… you might have actually beaten me." His eyes were wide.

"I doubt that," I said as I stood up. Edward held out a hand for me, to help me over the wall. My blush deepened, and I hoped he didn't notice.

Alone time seemed to have made us both a little happier. I was glad that I had a few hours to breathe without worrying about looking like an idiot in front of Edward.

He was holding on to my hand as we walked over to his sandcastle. A part of me was hoping it meant he didn't realize I was in love with him, but another part told me to stop being an idiot.

I gasped when I saw Edward's castle. It was amazing. It looked just like a medieval castle, right down to the lowered draw bridge and occasional brick outlines. On a block of sand in front, Edward had written "Bella's Castle" in a fancy script. I just stood there, astounded.

I felt someone come behind me. It was Edward. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?"

**So Edward chickened out at the last second. I'm still deciding on prolonging their announcement to each other or not… but I think I'm starting to sway toward going ahead with it.**

**But now I'm taking your decision. All my reviewers, would you rather they go ahead and get together? This would mean a lot of more chapters of fluff, but it might get monotonous. I'm not sure how good I am at fluff, really. **

**OR, I could keep the flirting for a while and the confession for another destination.**

**Now, if it turns out that your decision conflicts the plot, I might have to tweak it a bit, sorry!**

**I know this wasn't a good chapter… but…**

**Review?**


	10. Santeria

**Hello! **

**Yes, I have taken an oath to never post an author's note, so this won't technically fall under it. But trust me, you'll want to stick this out. It's not boring (I hope), and it's practically a spoiler alert on my story.**

**I'd like to reply to a few reviews, to start with.**

**First of all, thank you all!**

**Gasp-x : They've actually known each other longer. They spent roughly two weeks in the greater England area. I just didn't write about it. When I started this story, I wasn't planning on going day by day. I was actually planning an entirely different story, but this is how it turned out. If you count all of their time together, I'd say it would be about three weeks. Note, however, that this is three weeks of constantly living together. And thanks for understanding about the rushed pace. While it is still three weeks, most people don't fall for someone in that short of time, even if they never leave each other's side.**

**Bribbie : Once again, I can't say how much I enjoy hearing your reviews. You are quite hilarious! No worries, Edward isn't a pansy, he's just sensitive, and kind, and courteous… and I better stop now before I push Bella off a cliff and take him for myself xD**

**B l a c kxc u l l e n : There are many more stops a long the way, and they do have the summer. I'm planning on making this story OVER 25 chapters, and at a rate of nearly 3000 words per chapter, there is a lot to come.**

**Xcld09 : Someone sees it my way, I've noticed! There have been so many instances where I've wanted to have one of them tell the other, but I keep thinking what I would do for the rest of the story… So I want both as well…**

**Cojo4 : I've thought of a million ways for the prize to be, but you'll hear about that later.**

**Okay, that covers most of the questions. I have a tally…**

**Now : 17**

**Later : 7**

**So, as you can see, Now is currently winning. But I'm still torn, myself. I know you guys think I'm a good writer, but I think I'm only good when there's a conflict. I could come up with more, but I want this to be an upbeat story, and I don't enjoy new characters, which you would know if you've read my other stories. I stick to the book, for the most part, and unfortunately, there's not a lot of characters I could pick to muddle things a bit.**

**Another reviewer asked before if it would be a BxJ story. Nope, sorry to anyone who likes BxJ, but I find Jacob too rough. He doesn't care for Bella as much as he should, and I don't favor his rudeness. Not to mention, and no offense to anyone, but I don't think I could ever write a gooey fanfic about a guy with long hair. Sorry, it's just not my thing. It's BxE all the way.**

**I've also come to a conclusion about the rest of the journey. They will travel from Quimper, France to Austria for some skiing. I've been dying to do a ski thing for FOREVER. First a little beach, then some skiing. Following that, they'll head to Germany for some sights (and some beer! My friend went to Germany over the summer, and the place she went, at least, there was non stop drinking. She said it was hilarious!) and then they'll head over to Spain. I think I might have them take a detour to Morocco for some camel riding, too. (yes, I know it's in Africa, but whatever.) Next would be Ireland/Scotland, and then they'll stop in Denmark for a day. A quick trip in Norway (or perhaps Sweden, I'll need to research) and then a speedy getaway to Poland/Switzerland for a little wintry weather again. The trip will round off with Greece (I'm personally looking forward to that) and lastly, Rome.**

**Yeah, I know it's summer time, but there has to be some place with cold weather/snow, right? If not, I'll just have them go further north for skiing and cut off a country or two.**

**Ah, the wonders of research.**

**It sounds quite daunting, doesn't it? xD**

**Oh well…**

**As you can see, you'll all have this story for a lonnggggggg time. I wouldn't be surprised if it lasted until a little before my birthday in June.**

**Which reminds me, I never included Edward's birthday. As of now, it would probably be past June 20****th****(Edward's Death Date in the book), but I can set the story earlier, starting in may rather than June. It's up to you guys.**

**I'd also like to reveal my beginning plot. It's long been discarded, though. I like to think I've grown as a writer in the past few weeks, but who knows.**

**Original: Edward and Bella's trip is much shorter. They end up in Rome. There, they erm… cough… well, you know. And then Bella runs off to the states, leaving poor Eddie behind. He chases after her only to find she's pregnant, blah blah blah blah. Yeah, not going to happen.**

**Right now… I'm thinking a fluff filled trip, and then mayyyyyybeeee…. Idk.**

**It would be lots of fun to end the trip in marriage, but no one gets married after knowing someone else for three months. I might write a sequel where Edward comes back to the states, they continue dating/meet everyone and THEN they get married. It would be a sitcom-ish type fanfic, and would last a while.**

**But yes, for now, it is a mystery all in itself.**

**Oh, and I won't be writing until I get some thoughts on these matters. So, the sooner you reply, the sooner I start and the sooner you get a chapter. Who knows? It might even come out tonight! And if you all REALLY want the fluff to begin… well, I guess you might just get the first bit of it in a few hours!**

**That's all for now, and I thank you if you managed to make it through my entire rant!**

**PS - Can you name the writers of this chapter's title? I'll dedicate the next chapter to you ;o**


	11. Save Me

**Here's the chapter! I cut it shorter than usual this time, sorry!**

**Erm… there's sort of too many people to dedicate it to xD**

**You all knew it… sooooooooo. I guess it's dedicated to EVERYONE! Yay?**

**I wrote this quickly, no time to edit. I won't write again until tomorrow night, sorry!**

**Something happens in this chapter…. But what type of something?**

**This one is called Save Me (by Unwritten Law) – Wonderful song!**

_**Previously . . .**_

"_Bella?"_

**BPOV**

I was still too absorbed in the sand castle. He shook my shoulder.

"Bella?" I turned, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly. Please don't say anything about last night…. Please…

He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. "Who do you think won?" He asked, a calm smile settling on his lips.

"You, for sure." I said automatically.

He snickered. "You're just saying that because it has your name on it." It was my turn to smile back.

"Maybe," I teased, "But yours really is the best."

"I disagree," he said, "Yours is better than mine." I rolled my eyes.

"And you're just being a suck up!" I crossed my arms over my chest, and narrowed my eyes. "Yours is obviously the best, so accept it before I forfeit."

He thought for a moment, looking out above my head to the sunset. "I have an idea," he began, "How about we tie? Then we both get one request." He scrutinized me. "Veto rules still apply."

I nodded. "I like the way you think, Evil Dr. Edward." He grinned.

"I am a Doctor, you know. I always have good ideas." Edward wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Hold up, Bella." He held out a hand as if to tell me to stay, and then ran off to the house. I watched his retreating form in curiosity. After a minute, I sat down in the sand, sifting it through my hands.

"Bonjour," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around. There was a woman there, staring at me. She looked to be about thirty years old, her blonde hair piled up on her head. She said something in French, and once again, I was lost. She pointed to the sandcastles.

"Erm…" I trailed off, blushing. Just then, Edward ran back over to me. He stared at the woman in surprise.

"Hello," He said automatically, his accent making my mind drift…

"Avez-vous créé le château de sable?" I stared helplessly again.

"Oui. Pourquoi?" Edward responded. I never noticed, but his accent sounded so much better when he was speaking French.

"Ils sont si beaux!" She seemed happy about something. That's when she turned to me. She spoke so quickly, I didn't catch a word, not like I'd understand.

Edward said something, and pointed to my sandcastle. I think he told her I made that one. Suddenly, a calculating look came on Edward's face.

"Lequel est meilleur?" He asked her.

She looked at both of the sandcastles. "Les deux," she finally said.

Edward nodded, smiling. "Au revoir. Vous êtes mignon ensemble." She called out as she walked down the beach. Edward coughed and looked down at me.

"Sorry about that. She was complimenting us on our sandcastles." He smiled and sat down next to me. That's when I noticed the camera in his hand.

His eyes followed my gaze. "It's been a while since I took pictures, I figured we ought to document the trip further." He pulled off the cap and held it up.

Hiding behind my hands, I spoke. "Is that really necessary?"

He lowered the camera and move my hands. He held them in his for a moment. I was distracted. And thus easily persuaded. "Yes, Bella. Now, behave." He held up the camera again, and I managed to smile a bit. He took a few pictures of me and the castle. Then he stood and walked over to my castle.

I groaned.

"Oh Bella, your castle is bloody fantastic, don't deny it," He kept taking pictures.

"Fine," I mumbled. "If you leave the castles long enough, I'll be out in the water." I ran through the warm sand to the water. It was hot once again, but oddly soothing. I walked further out, feeling the resistance pull on my legs. Soon I was as far out as we were yesterday. I looked behind my back to see Edward taking pictures of the sky now. I looked up to see a beautiful blue, colored with the occasional white cloud.

I noticed tiny fish flitting about my legs when I looked down. They were so quick. I took a step to get out of the way when it happened.

It felt like my leg had been cut open. I cried out, tripping. I fell into the water, my head going under. The water wasn't too high, only to my waist, and I tried to get back up.

My left leg was useless though, sharp pain shooting through it. I managed to get my head back above water, but I was having trouble breathing.

I saw Edward running through the water, trying to get to me. I was gasping now, spitting out water. Edward was beside me now.

"Oh god, Bella! What happened?!" His voice sounded pained.

I was feeling woozy now, the pain still there. I managed to choke something out through my closed windpipe and clenched teeth. "My… leg…"

He stared at me in horror. Just then, he picked me up into his arms like a little kid. One arm around my shoulders, one below my knees. He looked at my leg, which I couldn't see but could feel.

"Oh no. Bella? Can you hear me? Can you breathe?" I shook my head, unable to get words out.

"Bloody hell!" He started running to the shore, me in his arms. I could still see well enough to notice we were heading to the restaurant. How slow it took us to walk down there yesterday. But now we were there in a matter of seconds.

Edward ran up to a person in front of the building, someone who looked like they were on staff.

"Please tell me you have a first aid kit," I don't know why he spoke English. I suppose the person understood him, because he came back with a white box. I couldn't seem to get air into my lungs properly.

He set me down on the front porch of the building. "Can you call an ambulance? She's been stung by a jellyfish, and I think she's gone into anaphylactic shock." I felt Edward touching my leg, and I made an odd croaking sound.

And then Edward's face loomed over mine. He tilted my head back and pinched my nose. I didn't realize what he was doing until I felt his lips on mine. He breathed out, and then pulled up. He did that twice before I felt his hands push down on my chest, and then he repeated it.

I was losing consciousness. I heard sirens and then a babble around me. But most importantly, I felt Edward's hand in mine as I was lifted.

That's when I blacked out entirely, sharp sirens and the pain in my leg carrying into my dream state.

I woke up to see Edward in front of me. He was hovering over me, peering into my face. I had some mask on my face. I pulled it off slightly.

"What happened?" I croaked. My throat felt funny.

Edward sat down on the edge of my bed. "You were stung by a jellyfish, and had an allergic reaction." I gaped at him.

"I WHAT?"

"I'm so sorry, Bella," He frowned, "If I had gone with you, this wouldn't have happened."

I couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault. "Listen, Edward. I would have gotten stung no matter what, okay?"

He eyed me skeptically, but obviously didn't want to argue. "The doctor said you could leave as soon as you were up. Are you alright? You passed out on the ambulance."

I did a mental checklist. Besides my leg and throat, I felt fine. I nodded. Looking down, I realized I was still in a bathing suit. I was sitting in what was actually a chair like thing, not a bed. "How long was I out?"

"Only about ten minutes. They got you breathing in the ambulance." He held up something. "They've also given you an epi-pen." I held out my hand, and he dropped it in. I examined the object.

"So I can leave?" I asked Edward.

He nodded and stood up. I removed the mask from my face, and he held out a hand for me. I tried to stand, but my leg felt awful. I ended up putting half of my weight on him.

Passing the curtain around my bed thing, I realized we were in the middle of the emergency room. Edward led/carried me to the front desk.

Once again, people started talking in French. I stared about vacantly while they finished, and Edward led me back outside. We caught a cab, still in silence.

Edward led me back to the house, but I stopped him. "Can we go to the beach?" It was late in the afternoon, and I could tell the sunset was coming. He shrugged.

We sat down under the umbrella. Edward disappeared for a moment before coming back with more sandwiches.

"Oh wow, here comes Five Star Chef Edward," I teased weakly.

He smirked a bit and handed me a sandwich. "Oh yes. I should definitely open up a restaurant."

"I'd be the first customer, you know." I told him. He was quiet for a moment, his green eyes in a very serious expression. "What happened, out there, I mean?"

He took a deep breath. "I heard you scream. Then I saw you go under. I ran out there, and found you," he looked away. "I ran to the restaurant," he blushed pink. "Then the ambulance came."

He turned to me again, looking me in the eye. I felt nervous. "Don't ever do that again, Bella. You scared me. I thought you were drowned at one point."

I nodded, even though I couldn't promise him anything like that.

The rest of the meal passed in silence. Without a word, Edward held a hand out for me, and we walked to the shore again. The sun was setting, and like yesterday, I let the tide run over my feet.

Back to square one.

Oh well, at least this is less embarrassing than the Eiffel Tower incident. I cringed.

"What?" Edward's attention snapped toward me. "Did you just say something about the Eiffel Tower." Something in his expression changed.

I turned dark red. I had said that out loud?

"What do you mean about the Eiffel Tower?" His voice seemed frantic, questioning.

I looked at him, worried. How was I supposed to tell Edward that I knew fully well what I was doing when I kissed him that night? What was I supposed to say to him?

**Not a good cliffy. I try, but it doesn't always happen like I wanted it to…**

**I haven't been the emergency room, nor had an allergic reaction, nor witnessed one, nor been stung by a jellyfish, so I apologize if I messed something up. I really don't have any experience in any of what I write, so it's probably mostly off.**

**I guess you know my decision, or do you? Do I even know? Questions….**

**No matter what, though, this story is going to be long. You don't need to worry about it rushing through if it happens to turn out to be now rather than later. However, it could be later…**

**The French :**

**Lady : Did you make the sandcastle?**

**E : Yes. Why?**

**Lady : They are beautiful!**

**E : Which is better/**

**Lady : Both(or Two)**

**Lady : Goodbye. You two are darling together.**

**Yeah, I especially butchered those, sorry! The last one is totally off, sorry!**

**Review?**


	12. First Day of My Life

**Sorry for the long wait! There were storms coming and going all week, not to mention lots of schoolwork. But I think you'll like this chapter a lot! (hint hint)**

**Loving the reviews!**

**This is called First Day of My Life (by Bright Eyes)**

**Wonderful song, you should hear it! **

**Previously . . . **

_I looked at him, worried. How was I supposed to tell Edward that I knew fully well what I was doing when I kissed him that night? What was I supposed to say to him?_

**BPOV**

What do I tell him? I need something! 

And then I heard the most wonderful sound in the world. Something sent from an angel. My cell phone, ringing for the first time the entire trip. I scrambled over to get it, brushing sand away.

Thanking the lord, I opened it. "Hello?" I knew I was being rude, but I couldn't tell him now!

"Bella? This is Alice! Can you hear me?" Despite the situation, I was happy. I hadn't heard from my best friend in a month!

"Alice! Why are you calling?" My eyes darted to Edward. He seemed to have a pained expression on his face. His eyes fell on the ocean, and thankfully not me.

"Jasper and I came back from Hawaii, and I thought I'd drop you a line! Oh, and I've got some major news," She giggled, and I think I knew why.

"He proposed!" She nearly screamed. I laughed. 

"Finally," I mumbled. They had been dating forever, but Jasper was too nervous to tell her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Alice asked, in a pouty voice. "It's not that obvious, is it?"

"Um, yes, Alice." I stole another glance at Edward. Was I supposed to stall for more time, or was I supposed to hang up now and face the music? "Emmett even bet to see how quickly he would. We've all been expecting it for a while."

"Really?" She was upset a bit, but it didn't mar her giddy mood too much. "What are you doing, by the way?"

Edward didn't deserve this, I told myself. Taking a deep breath for courage, I replied. "About that, Alice. I really need to go, but I'll call you back, okay?" I didn't wait for her to answer, because I feared my courage would run away before I could tell him. I hung up, a click ringing past the crash of the waves on the virtually silent beach.

Edward was still staring out over the ocean at the darkening sky. I mentally prepared myself. _Just get it over with. What's the worst that could happen? He would hate you and you'd ruin what could have been, but at least you won't have to see him after this summer, right?_

Crap, that didn't sound good, for as far as worst situations went. I brought my knees under my chin, and wrapped my arms around them. Slowly, I looked at Edward. My throat clenched, but I forced out the words anyway.

"I like you." I was whispering. Half of me wanted him to not hear me, the other half wanted him to. It was an understatement, I'll say that. I more than simply liked him.

He turned to me, a confused expression on his face. But there was something else too… hope? I had to believe it was.

"A lot," I croaked. Now that I had said that, the words came pouring out. Word vomit. "On the tower, I knew what I was doing. You know what they say, drunken actions, sober thoughts. I… I couldn't stop myself. And then at the restaurant… and this morning… Well, how can I not like you? You're…" I bit back the rest of my words. He didn't need to know that he was perfect and everything I wanted. Not yet, at least. I hadn't looked up at him yet, too afraid. I was torn between calling a joke and burrowing into the sand, as the time stretched on. Had it been hours? Would he laugh at me? Was he laughing at me now?

I warm hand touched my bare shoulder, and I looked at his face. This was it, he was going to tell me that he didn't like me. He was going to scold me like a small child. I never did find out how much older he was than me.

"Bella?" He said quietly, his face unreadable. "Did you just say that you like me?" I nodded. Crap. _Rejection_. I could see it coming. I didn't want to start crying in front of him. I'd have to find an excuse to leave after he finished. I could go hide in my room for a few moments and plan my next move. Maybe I could cut the trip short?

My eyes met his gorgeous ones. I silently plead him to make it quick. His green eyes were burning again. And then, before I could see or do anything, I felt his lips on mine.

And then I forgot everything. What we had just been talking about. All that mattered was that Edward was kissing me. And I mean, really kissing me.

He pressed me into the soft sand, leaning over me. My lips parted and he wrapped his fingers in my hair. Slowly, I put my trembling hands on his face, blindly tracing the features on it.

And then he pulled away. I was breathless, my lips swollen slightly. He looked like a god, leaning over me. The sunset's light surrounded him, making a halo around his auburn hair, and he was looking down at me in a new way. 

"I like you, too, Bella." I thought I was dreaming. Did Edward really just say that? But then he laid down next to me, and wrapped his long fingers over my hand. Bravely, I let my head rest on his shoulder. His arm drifted to my own shoulder.

I felt vulnerable, like in high school. But I had to make sure. "So you really like me?" My voice was faint, but pleading.

He chuckled. "Yes. Have for a while now." He spoke in my ear, and I felt chills running up my spine, but they could not compete with the soaring of my heart. I couldn't keep a silly grin off of my face, and I breathed in a sigh of relief.

Edward looked over at me. "I take it that you are happy about that." A small smile was twitching on his lips.

"No, never," I teased, sarcastically. He laughed and scooted closer to me. We sat there for a moment, just thinking over what had happened. It seemed surreal, and so quick.

Something rang next to me. My phone. _Alice_. Edward more or less glared at it, which was comical. But it didn't matter. I pressed the end button, and tossed it over my shoulder, further up from the beach, and away from the tide that was rolling over our feet. 

Edward's thumb ran circles over my hand, and at one point he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. I smiled goofily, unable to help myself.

A little voice in my head, one that always spoke in clichés, asked, What now? I had to admit, I didn't know myself. But I didn't want to break the moment. Because for some reason, the most perfect guy ever actually liked me. Me! I couldn't believe it. It was like the realization kept sweeping over me, getting more unbelievable by the second.

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke through the silence. I sat up and looked at him more carefully. I furrowed my brow.

"Yes? Is anything wrong?" Please no, everything was perfect.

He smiled at my worry. "I just wanted to kiss you again." I let out a small giggle before I composed myself. He dragged me back down onto the sand, and leaning on one elbow, bent over and kissed me senseless.

He spoke with his lips still against mine. "Bella, you have no idea how amazing you are." I blushed heavily, my entire face turning red. I don't think anyone has really said that to me. Not like this.

He kissed my forehead. "I'm serious." Slowly, he looked at the dark sky. Grinning, he looked back down at me. "I think we ought to go back inside now." I frowned a bit. But when Edward took my hand and pulled me to my feet, I decided it was okay. As long as he didn't let go.

He led us past the umbrella and to the house. We stopped outside of my door.

"I'll see you in the morning," He whispered, his accent making my skin tingle. I nodded, unable to speak.

Smiling ridiculously, he leaned down and kissed me once more, making my heart skyrocket. His hand left mine, simultaneously with his lips, and he turned to his room across the hall. I slipped inside my own, and slid down the door once it closed.

I closed my eyes and felt the familiar grin on my face as I replayed tonight's events for the millionth time. Edward, me and the kisses… I nearly let out a girlish scream. But Edward was down the hall, and lord knows I couldn't have him hear me freaking out.

So I changed into my pajamas and burrowed under the sheets, feeling much happier than normal. I didn't think I'd ever get to sleep, but I did.

I didn't dream the entire night, and I woke the next morning with a slight knocking on my door. Yawning, I climbed out of bed and opened the door, revealing a god himself, who just happened to not be wearing a shirt.

My eyes snapped to his so he wouldn't catch me staring.

"Yes?" I said tiredly.

His grin was dazzling. "I thought you might want a head start on the day. It's cloudy outside, but it's still nice. So get your bathers on, I've got breakfast waiting." And he turned, leaving me to stare at his retreating form.

I nearly ran back inside, changing as quickly as possible into my new white bikini. I hadn't had the chance to wear it yet. I just hoped I didn't blind Edward with my pale skin against the white bikini. But I had to remind myself, he was pale too.

I almost started to doubt my choice. Would I look better in the green? But then I shook my head. I couldn't go boy crazy right now. I didn't want to scare him off.

So no matter how much I wanted to go put a coat of lip gloss on, I told myself no. I walked into the kitchen, nervous. Perhaps I had just dreamed all of it?

But then I was met with a grinning Edward who had no trouble walking up to me and kissing me on the lips as soon as I was in the room. My heart soared at the confirmation. I felt jittery, like I might jump right out of my skin.

"Good morning, Bella." His accent sounded even better on my name, especially now that he was… What was he? We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend…

I frowned, staring off into space. I didn't even notice when Edward waved a hand in front of my face. "Bella?" He called, snapping me back to reality.

"What were you thinking? I thought you might be going batty for a second." He seemed concerned.

I shook my head, too embarrassed to admit it. "Nothing," I said, and turned to see a waiting pile of pancakes. I laughed.

"You cook well for a guy," I dug into my pancakes, and they were amazing. He smiled and turned off the stove.

"I need to when I'm on my own. I couldn't eat Maccy D's every meal, so I taught myself how to make edible food that wasn't cereal." I nodded, that made sense. Though I did know some people who often lived off fast food. _Emmett and Jasper._

I finished off my bite of pancake and found myself full. Standing up, I saw Edward disappear into his room. He came out a moment later with the beach bag. 

And then he took my hand. Casually, as if it was natural. And while my heart was beating a mile a minute, it did feel natural. And perfect.

He smiled down at me, making my knees a bit wobbly. I don't think I'll ever get used to him staring at me like that.

We broke apart at the umbrella, and started to put on our own sunscreen. Occasionally, our hands would brush when we reached for the bottle, and every time I bent my head and blushed. Edward would chuckle, and I would turn redder.

I gasped when I saw the jellyfish sting, and Edward looked up, alarmed. I traced the curving red lines around my ankle, horrified. How did I not notice this before?

Thankfully, the lines only wrapped around my ankle, and did not travel to my legs or feet. But I still couldn't believe that a jellyfish had done that.

Edward's hand caught mine, forcing me to look at him. "I'm sorry, Bella. If I had been there, you wouldn't have been stung." I shook my head.

"It wouldn't have made any difference. I told you, I would have been stung anyway. You just made sure that I didn't die from an allergic reaction." His eyes tightened, but he gave up.

"On the brighter side, I was told that the jellyfish are gone today. You were stung by a lingering one, all the others had gone." I smiled.

"No matter how much you may not want to admit it, Edward, you saved me." He gave a weak grin, and I let go of his hand. "Now get over here, Mr. Hero, and do my back." This time his grin widened, and he sat behind me.

His touch was gentler today, but more… I don't know. He teased me again, his hands resting on my hips for a moment as he kissed the back of my neck once. I shivered.

He moved, and when his face came into view, I saw his eyes sparkling. Silently, I sat down behind him, and did his sunscreen. When I finished, he turned around on the laid out chair and faced me. With a wicked grin, he came closer and kissed me, making me forget to breathe. The kiss electrified the cool morning air. Perfect as always.

Edward wiggled his eyebrows when we finished. "Care for some fun in the not so sunny sun, Bella?" I nodded and laughed while he jumped up and grabbed my hand, running to the water and dragging me along.

The moment the water touched his knees, he stopped and kissed me again, our hands still intertwined. I liked my hand in his warm grip, and I decided that I would do everything I could to make sure it stayed right there. 

And when Edward looked at me again, those emerald eyes of his studying me and making my heart melt all at once, I had a feeling he would make sure the same thing happened.

And I can't say how happy that made me feel.

**Group AWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Okay then, so they like each other and stuff. Edward caught her and she blabbed. Now they're all happy! Ready for fluff city? And yet, not entirely. There's going to be a few more… problems, per se?**

**I experimented a bit more with British slang. I doubt any of you noticed, but hey, I was experimenting. Sorry if anything sounds funny.**

**Review?**


	13. Good Morning Beautiful

**EPOV, like how so many of you wanted! I'm glad that you guys like my story! And thanks for the thoughts on the British language.**

**I'd like to interrupt my ranting, though, with a picture. Now, every girl out there, imagine being on a beautiful private beach. The temperature is perfect, and there's just enough wind. **

**Now imagine you have an astoundingly hot Edward Cullen WITH a hot British accent kissing you senseless.**

**Yeah, I'm really trying hard not to steal Edward from Bella and find another private beach. IN FRANCE.**

**I agree with you Grace, I want my own hot British boyfriend and to win a European sweepstakes. I think I might have to go see if there are any sweepstakes that exist.**

**I would probably replace a fictional version of myself with Bella if I wasn't so bent on BxE. No worries there.**

**Anyhow, back to reality. **

**This chapter is called Good Morning Beautiful (by Steve Holy) **

**Yes, I've used that song before, on Only Hope, but hey, it's a great song!**

**Warning: Clueless Edward coming up, can you see where? It's fairly obvious.**

**I LOVE THE REVIEWS! OH MY CARLISLE! They make me so happy (:**

**Previously . . .**

_And I can't say how happy that made me feel._

**EPOV**

"Bella? Bella! Where did you go?" I was nervous, glaring through the water for any sign of her. What if she was stung again? What if the jellyfish were still there? "Bella!"

But then a huge splash sounded, and I found myself underwater. Gasping, I stood up, wiping my wet hair from my eyes and then the water from my eyes. 

Bella was there, laughing her head off. So she thought she could play a trick on me? I smiled. I couldn't even feel a speck of anger toward her. Especially not when she looked so happy.

"Sorry," She said between laughs. "I just had to." I laughed with her, walking closer.

"So what's stopping me from splashing you myself?" I whispered in her ear once I was right next to her. Her tinkling laugh froze, as did her breath. "Breathe, Bella." I laughed. I was laughing a lot more now. Hell, I was laughing more the first day I met her. But now… I just couldn't stop being so bloody happy. 

She was mine. Well, not officially, I realized with a frown. But she might as well be. I didn't intend on letting her go unless she wanted me to. She was just so… perfect. Everything. I had never had anyone, really. I didn't even have a roommate. But now I had Bella.

She took in a deep breath, and faced me, a small smile on her lips. "I certainly hope you wouldn't dunk me, because then I wouldn't be able to do this." I watched, mesmerized, as she leaned up on her tip toes, and her face was closer. I involuntarily bent my head lower, bringing us closer. But instead of putting her lips on mine, she just looked at me, and brushed a lingering piece of my hair from my forehead. As her hand slid down my face, our eyes still connected, I couldn't help myself. 

I took away the last bit of space that separated us, and kissed her. Our kisses were so much better than the few we had shared before. I didn't think it was possible, but it was much better than the one on the Eiffel Tower or the one at the restaurant. Snogging, my brain remembered. That's what I called it when I was still in high school. But I think Bella was effecting me. Her accent was so different, her dialect. I laughed then, pulling away, thinking of how cute her accent was.

Bella was frowning. "Sorry," I said. "I was just thinking of how different we sound." It was true. She had a sweet voice, and it was an obvious American accent. While I, had a British accent. It was boring, really. I sounded like every other person in my town. But Bella's sounded so cute.

But her frown did not lift. "You were thinking of accents while we were kissing?" She sounded disappointed. I laughed.

"It's not your fault. That is, unless you're making me bloody insane as well," I smiled. "But perhaps it's a good thing." I snogged her again, and the moment we broke apart, she was smiling widely.

"Any stray thoughts?" She asked with a playful spark in her warm eyes.

"Nope, only you." I held her close. "However…" Quickly, I picked her up in my arms and gently threw her into the water. She let out a yelp before hitting the water, and then she disappeared.

The next moment, she was above water, sputtering and wiping the water from her eyes. "Edward! I thought you said you wouldn't!" I was laughing now. She still looked adorable even when she was soaking.

"It isn't funny!" She huffed, and turned her back to me, arms folded across her chest.

"Forgive me, your highness," I reached out, but she slapped my hand away.

I smirked, and crept up behind her. Quickly, I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. She yelped in surprise, but relaxed into my touch. I smiled.

"Will you please forgive me?" I asked in her ear. She nodded and smiled.

"I don't think life is ever boring around you, Edward." She sighed and leaned back into my chest, staring out at the ocean. If only she knew it was the opposite. She was so… observant, beautiful, funny, everything. She made life interesting, not me.

We stood there for a moment. Slowly, I turned her to face me. She wrapped her small arms around my neck, and stared up at me, waiting. "What do you say to going to the restaurant?" I wanted to kiss her there, again. Except this time we'd both know we wanted it.

She smirked. "As long as you protect me from the mean old Frisbee players." We both erupted into laughter. I recalled the bloke who'd try to woo her. But that was my Bella. She didn't want anything to do with him. I had been so jealous at the time…

All I knew is that I was fortunate that she wanted something to do with me. When we stopped, I held onto her hand and we walked back to the beach. Bella ran inside to get a sundress, and I slid on my shirt while she was gone.

I looked out over the beach. The sky was orange-ish; it was the afternoon, after all. I realized we had been here for a few days now… and that meant we would have to leave either tomorrow or the next day. It had been so peaceful here, and since last night, so wonderful. Maybe Bella and I could make another stop here before she left for the states.

_Left for the states._ The high cloud I'd been on for the past few hours disappeared. We lived in two bloody different countries. After this summer, we'd probably never see each other again.

But I shoved that thought into the deepest parts of my mind. I wasn't going to dwell on that, not unless I wanted to go completely insane.

Just then Bella came running out, wearing a green sundress. I smiled, and actually forgot about what I'd been thinking of. I took her hand, and we started walking down the beach.

"I want to know more about you, Edward," Bella interrupted the silence. She looked up at me, and I smiled.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, her face in an adorable expression. "How old are you? It seems so odd, but we don't know how old we both are. You think we'd get to it at some point in the past few weeks, but we haven't." I thought for a moment. We didn't.

We knew more about each other's personality. Not facts. "Twenty three," I told her. "My birthday was June 20th, 1984. And you?" She looked young, but I knew she was in college.

"Mine is September 13, 1987. Twenty." She said. I wasn't sure what to think about that. We weren't the same age, but we weren't far apart. It was a good number for us.

"Wait!" She cried, stopping us.

"Yes?" What was wrong?

"June 20th? As in two days from now?" She cried. I thought for a moment. Yes, my birthday was in two days. I didn't usually think about it, not having many people to celebrate with.

"Er, yes." I admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?" She asked, incredulous.

"It wasn't a big deal," I mumbled. "It was just my birthday." I was feeling guilty now. Did she really care about it?

"Just your birthday?" She blinked. I grinned sheepishly. "Oh Edward," she sighed. After a moment of walking, she spoke again. "We're celebrating, by the way." 

I opened my mouth to disagree, but she glared at me, and I gave in. "Okay, but nothing big." I finally mumbled.

"Don't worry. I live with the biggest drama queen at home, it won't be over the top." I smiled, reassured, and gave her tiny hand a squeeze.

Looking up, I realized that we were there. Like last time, I led her up to the host. He was eyeing Bella, and I felt a wave of jealously and protectiveness take over. I sent a glare, unbeknownst to Bella, and he backed off.

We sat at the same table, and I thought of what happened last time. It had been entirely too long since I last snogged her. So, without a moment of hesitation, I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

She laughed afterwards. "A bit eager, are we, Edward?" She teased. I laughed. Bella always surprised me.

"Maybe, but can you blame me?" She blushed, and I chuckled.

But we were interrupted by a waitress. She asked me what I wanted, ignoring Bella. I knew Bella wouldn't understand a word of French, but the waitress didn't. I frowned, but ordered anyway.

When she left, I noticed Bella glaring at her back. I was even more confused. What was it now?

But then Bella turned to me with a slight smile. "Favorite color?" She asked, back to her normal self. **(A/N: I tweaked their answers a bit. Edward blue, because he loves it on Bella. Bella, green, because that's the color of human Edward's eyes)**

"Blue," I answered without hesitation. She nodded, and I asked for her favorite color.

"Hm…" She thought for a moment. "Green." She smiled and blushed a bit. I raised my eyebrow in question, but she shook her head, letting me know she wouldn't say a word. I stored the information for later, so I could ask her again.

"Major?" I asked, curious.

"Business," She blushed. "I want to start my own café one day, but in the mean time, I'm just going through school and such. I suppose whatever is left of the million dollars will help me with my future café."

I nodded. So Bella wanted a caff. Surprising, but when did she ever do what I expected?

"Sports?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I played some rugby when I was younger. I do like cricket and football," I paused, "Or I suppose soccer is what you know it as, right?" She nodded.

"America. I swear, we're the stupidest country I know of. First we don't use the metric system, then we have no official language. The only country in the world with a citizenship granted by being born on our soil. And then all of the odd words we have?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's like we strive to be different, but I don't think it's helping us." We both laughed at that.

"Well, I think you're incredibly un-stupid, if that helps," She just hit me lightly on the shoulder and I chuckled.

"Gee, thanks Edward. I've always wanted to be called un-stupid." She rolled her eyes and finished off her plate just as I did. Thankfully, neither of us had eaten anything smelly, but we both grabbed a mint on our way out, smiling sheepishly at each other.

I didn't mind, of course, I just didn't want to frighten her away with bad breath.

And thank the lord, too, for we ended up on the beach at sunset, in the same place as before. And much like the night before, we kissed for a while, on and off, asking each other more questions.

It was so odd, going this quickly. We'd known each other for a month, and even though I didn't want to admit it, I was opening my heart, centimeter by centimeter. 

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Mmm?" She asked against my chest, where her head was currently laying.

"We have to leave tomorrow." I broke the news to her.

"We do?" She asked, with a frown.

"Sometime tomorrow. Night or Morning, but if not, we'll not get to see anything else. We've spent too long in France." Her frown lightened a bit.

"I suppose you're right. It's just I could stay here forever." Forever with you, I wanted to say, the thought of the end of the summer creeping up into my thoughts.

"It'll be fun, though, we're going to ski next." I tried to cheer her up. It worked.

"Really?" She asked. I laughed. She was always so innocent, so excited. It was refreshing.

"Yes," I said, and lifted her chin to kiss her quickly.

But she pushed it deeper, and I found myself caught up. My tongue snaked through her parted lips, something we hadn't done before. 

But she welcomed me, and we continued our snogging until the light diminished, and the wind picked up. I felt a cool drop of water hit my arm, and I froze.

I pulled away. We had been snogging for forever, at least half an hour. "Bella, I think we need to go inside. It's getting late, and I think a storm might be coming." She looked up at the dark sky, and I caught a hint of fear in her eyes. 

We stood up quickly and ran to the umbrella. We folded the chairs up and carried them to the others. I grabbed the beach bag, and Bella's hand. The storm seemed to be picking up. Rain was falling quickly. We made it inside just as a roll of thunder came.

I dropped the beach bag in the spacious front room, and Bella took our towels to the laundry room. When she came back, I walked Bella to her door, and stopped. 

I kissed her once on the cheek. "If you need me, just give me a call," I told her, not missing the increasing fear in her beautiful eyes. I hesitated once before turning away to my room.

It was a blue color. The king sized bed was black wood, with a warm dark blue comforter. I had pulled it off before, but now I picked it back up. Tonight might get cold.

There was only one window in my room. It was large, but opaque curtains kept the storm at bay.

I turned on the lamp beside the bed and grabbed my book. The Odyssey. Bella would probably laugh if she saw me reading.

After what seemed like an hour, just as I had put my book away and was reaching for my light, I heard a knock on my door.

Slowly, Bella peeked in. She was in an oversized blue pajama set, but it made her look cute. Her beautiful hair was falling down her back, it's natural curls still in place. How is it that she still looks beautiful at night? And why did she chose me, of all people?

"I'm sorry if I woke you," she sounded wary, and she was biting he lower lip.

I shook my head. "Nope, I was just, er, reading." Thankfully, she didn't seem phased the slightest about that news.

"It's just," she began, "I was wondering… if… well… if I could crash on your couch." The last part came out in a rush, and she pointed to the black couch off to the side.

Nervously, she continued. "I'm afraid of storms, you see," her cheeks colored at that, "And with the wall being made of glass… I just couldn't sleep," She finished.

I smiled. "Of course." She brightened, and walked over to the couch. "But I insist that you take the bed," I finished, climbing out from under the covers.

"No way," She held up her hands in protest. I froze, the covers still in my hands. "I will not kick you out of your bed because I'm afraid of a storm," she said.

"It's okay, Bella, I don't mind," I really didn't. She was just too concerned for her own good. And stubborn.

"Not going to happen," She folded her arms across her chest and glared at me. I opened my mouth, but closed it. There was no way I was going to win. We both knew that.

So how about a compromise?

"Fine, then. I suppose we'll both have to sleep in the bed," I held my breath, my eyes trained on hers. I didn't want to frighten her.

Her beautiful eyes widened for a moment, but then she seemed to compose her reaction. "Um, okay," She mumbled, before walking to the other side of the bed.

I hid my smile as she burrowed down next to me. I held her hand under the blankets, and she seemed to relax. Within minutes, she was sleeping peacefully, looking just like an angel. She had her back to me, but I could still clearly see her face. I was tempted to take a picture, but settled on a mental one instead. I had a photographic memory, and I didn't think I would ever forget this one.

She started mumbling in her sleep. The first word I caught was "Edward", which made me smile like an idiot.

I wound an arm over her waist, and she leaned into me. I relaxed myself when we were touching, pressed up against each other.

And it wasn't for improper reasons, either. This warm feeling was innocent, and I didn't think I'd like it any other way.

I slowly fell sleep to Bella's mumbling and the muted rumble as the storm drifted through.

**Another group AWWW, but not by so much. Was it any good? I don't think I was channeling a human Edward very well…**

**So they're going skiing, and Eddie's birthday is in a few days! No worries, Bella will call Alice.**

**Question!**

**Shall she give Alice all the details, or keep her man a secret?**

**And what is the new trouble.**

**Anyway, I'm so close to 400 reviews! YAY!**

**There's a poll on my profile. I probably won't write until it's reasonably answered. Pick two!  
Review?**

**PS – New Maximum Ride book comes out tomorrow! Yay!**


	14. Who Knew

**Hello everyone!  
Wow! Over 400 reviews D**

**Uhmmm, yeah, about that whole "I'm never going to post an author's note…" well, let's start calling this INFORMATION POSTS?  
Kay, then I don't break my promise.**

**Sorry I'm not updating tonight (or I don't think so, but who knows, the night is still young)**

**I finished reading Maximum Ride 4 about ten minutes ago. I must say I'm slightly disappointed. I was hoping for more Fang/Max action, and more action action. Though I admit it was hilarious having Fang talk to her like that… and I won't spoil anything else.**

**But on the bright side, from the ending, I can tell there will probably be another book after this one, and I can wait. Hey, I waited a trillion years for the Harry Potter books, right? You're listening to a devoted Harry Fan of eight years, ever since I could read those books. I won't give away more, because then you can guess how old I am. I am curious, though, of what you would think. Would I seem young? Or old? You all know I'm a teenager, if you read my profile. How old do you think I am? It's always an entertaining question to ask. So reply in a review! Perhaps I might tell you in the next chapter, perhaps not. Most of you probably don't care, but I find it funny.**

**Right now I'm about to watch a movie that I've been dying to see. **

**And enough about random junk, onto relevant topics!**

**Replies!**

**Wait For The Stars : Thanks for the help! I know I'm not fantastic at British slang, especially since I've never met a British person. But I base most of my slang off of the Harry Potter series (yes, it's the American version, so it's probably not as British) The Georgia Nicolson series (a must read!) and British movies I've seen… so I have a faint grasp on it. I think I overdid it in the last chapter, though, and I think I made it confusing. I'm going to lighten it up a bit. But there's hope! I've been reading an online dictionary of British slang, so I'm picking up a few new things (that's where I got bathers from)**

**Annilaia : Oops! I promise, I'll try to update Stand ASAP, sorry! (but you need to update Across the Ocean, unless I missed an update, I've been pretty busy. I think I'll check after I post this and before I watch my movie) And as for the people flipping out… eh. I AM American. Born and raised. My family can be traced back to the early 1700s in America at least. But most of that IS my opinion. I'm taking a current issues class in school, and we talk a lot about those things. I'm a heavy debater (and a good one to boot! I always win. I'm very convincing and have a quick wit, if I do say so myself. Not so good on the whole common sense thing (I AM a natural blonde) but I do have good comebacks) and when I take career tests, I'm always leaning toward the political side. I used to have aspirations to be a senator, but I've also always been torn as a writer. Perhaps I'll combine those one day. Either way, I think it IS hilarious about my views xD I'm patriotic and stuff, I just don't think we always make the best decisions (I mean REALLY, why haven't we switched to metric yet?) Thanks, by the way, I love your story more (:**

**Bribbie: Thanks, and LOL! Uhm, yeah, you are so bad, but I'm used to it (:**

**Brighteyes109: I know how you feel. I mostly added the word "snog" in because the British accent is hard to detect through writing, at least for me. I do know that it's more for the…. Well, heavy kissing and stuff, I just felt like I should put more in. I did add that bit in about Edward thinking over her accent. QUESTION TO ALL YOU BRITISH FOLKS: Do you all think Americans have funny accents? Personally, I'd drool over any guy with a nice British accent and a pretty face. More so than an American guy, but who knows. Maybe you guys think we're idiots, and we sound like weirdos! Though I do hear German accents can be both funny and hot… Sorry, sidetracked. I'm babbling a lot today. I attribute that to the new book, new movie, and a lot of sweet tea.**

**I think that's most of the reviews with big questions/funny responses. I always read my reviews, but I tend to pay more attention to the longer ones, and the ones that make me laugh. Not that I don't LOVE the other ones, I just smile more when they compliment me a lot or make me laugh. What can I say? I'm slightly vain, but who doesn't love to hear that people like their writing?**

**That's all for now, folks!**

**A sneak peak into next chapter:**

Bella was walking up the steep stairs when all of the sudden she fell, falling backwards. I reached out my hands to steady her, but she ended up just bringing me down as well.

We were lying there for a moment, her on top of my chest, before anything happened.

Then she flipped over and looked me in the eye. "Oh my gosh, Edward! I'm so sorry!" She made a move to get off of me, but I just wrapped my arms around her, keeping to my chest.

"Why? I think I like this. It means I have an excuse to kiss you." And I did. She stopped, though, midway, and I felt her smile against my lips.

"Well, maybe I should fall more often. Especially if it means I get rescued by my knight in shining amour _and _I get to reward him with a kiss," she teased. I just kissed her again in response.

**What will happen at Eddie's Birthday? Only time will tell!**


	15. Fun, Fun, Fun

**So I haven't really updated in like a month….**

**Yeah. I'm not really sure what to say…**

**But I have been sitting on this chapter for a while, working on it here and there. In my opinion, it's pretty bad. But I tried, you know? **

**I hope you all don't hate me.**

**This chapter is called Fun, Fun, Fun (The Beach Boys)**

_**Previously . . .**_

_I slowly fell sleep to Bella's mumbling and the muted rumble as the storm drifted through._

**BPOV**

I woke up in a different room. I had been in various rooms on the trip, what with going from hotel to hotel, but this one I didn't remember.

And that's when I felt the warm arm draped over my side, and the body behind me, streamlined to every inch of my back. There was warm breath on my neck, breathing in and out.

Edward. I felt a spurt of joy explode in the pit of my stomach. Edward, all mine. Just the thought made me squirm in delight. This was one of the moments where I wanted to squeal, if not giggle.

But I stifled any noise. For a moment, I considered staying there for a while, but a quick glance around the room gave me a full view of the alarm clock. It was seven am, and I knew we had to get going.

So I tried to shift in his grasp, but his arms just tightened around me. For a moment, I forgot to breathe. I let out a nervous sigh, and twisted around again.

This time Edward drew me so much closer to his body. His head was resting on the side of my neck, his arms clasped around me tightly.

And then he pulled me onto his chest, rolling us so I was on top of him. Smiling despite myself, I turned in the small room his grip gave me so I could see his face. It was as heavenly as ever, smirking slightly about some untold dream. I didn't want to wake him, but then we would get nothing done all day.

So I lightly pressed my lips to his, savoring in his classic flavor. Mint, but also a hint of coffee or cinnamon. His eyebrows furrowed, but then his smile widened. Opening his gorgeous green eyes, he saw me. Laying on top of him. But he didn't relinquish his hold.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, his voice sounding perfect even slurred from sleep. I traced his brow and around his eye, smiling at him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, frowning a bit. "Half of the girls on the beach are prettier than me. You could go out there and snatch up any one of them at this single moment." I sighed, careful not to blow my morning breath on him.

He just smiled bigger. "Bella, I don't want just any girl. I want you." My heart melted at that, and he kissed me when he saw my expression.

"So, are you going to let me go?" I wiggled in his arms. He seemed to notice they were there for the first time. His grip loosened, but not entirely.

"Oh," He frowned, genuinely unhappy. "If I have to." And then his perfect arms were gone, making me feel lonely.

I scooted off him and pushed my feet to the cold floor. Edward walked over to the window to pull away the curtains.

"Doesn't look like much damage, Bella." I padded over to him, and saw he was right.

The early morning sun was clear and perfect, the clouds light. The beach had a few leaves and I think I caught the occasional horseshoe crab shell on the expanse of the beach. Beside a few sticks, there was no obvious sign of the storm from the night before. It was peaceful, calm.

I was struck with sadness when I remembered that we were leaving today. Edward noticed this, and tilted my chin up so he could see me.

"Why so sad?" His voice was concerned. I gave him a wry smile, and turned out of his hand to look out the window again.

"Just going to miss it, really." I said quietly. He seemed to understand, and we were silent for a moment, getting a long look at the beach, one of our last.

I cleared my head and walked for the door. Edward didn't stop me, still looking out the window.

I walked into my familiar room. Most of my stuff was clean and packed, so I only had to gather the few dirty clothes and other necessities. I made the bed and tidied up the room in my last sweep. Finally, I took the pearl off of the dresser, and carried it in one hand.

When I walked out of my room, clean with a new pair of clothes and hair wet, towing my suitcase behind me, I saw Edward, in a similar fashion, waiting for me.

His face was happier than mine. "I have a surprise for you," he told me the moment I set my things down. I raised my eyebrows, curious.

His hands thrust forward, and in them was a single heart shaped locket. It was carved into a locket made of gray shell. The colors swirled together. It was on a black velvet ribbon, looking beautiful.

"Edward?" I picked it up, rubbing my hand over the cool and smooth surface.

He smiled a heartbreaking smile. "I thought you might want a place to put that pearl." He nodded to my left hand, and I blinked.

Slowly, I opened the locket, only to find a perfect mold for the pearl. I removed it from the shell, and put it into the locket, securing it with a click. I slid the shell into my bag, and examined the locket again.

But Edward's long fingers plucked the locket from my hands. He walked behind me, and lifted the necklace above my head. Gently, he closed the clasp, and placed one kiss on the back of my neck.

By the time he was in front of me again, I was smiling ridiculously. "You know how to make me smile, Edward." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. We were both blushing when I pulled away.

Edward cleared his throat, and I laughed. "Bella, go check to make sure we didn't leave a mess in the kitchen." I nodded, reluctantly, and left him.

Smiling sadly at the cute kitchen, I did a once over. Nothing seemed out of order, and everything seemed clean.

But when I walked back into the living room, the bags were gone, and the only thing there was a perfect Edward. I glared at him, questioningly.

"I thought I'd get those out of the way," he grinned, "Besides, there's something else I want to carry."

My eyes left his and I looked around for another piece of luggage. That's when I felt arms under my knees, knocking me off my feet. Another arm caught me, and Edward had me in his arms before I could scream.

Shocked, I slapped his shoulder. "Edward!" I protested. "Why the hell did you scare me half to death?"

His grin was wicked this time. "Now, now, Bella. It's not my fault that you swoon in my presence." I glared at him, and he looked down at me. "But, to be safe, I think I should just keep you here for a while."

At that, I had to smile. Infact, I laughed. I was still laughing when Edward effortlessly carried me out of the house and onto to beach. He set me down, keeping one hand on the small of my back. I could feel his cool fingers through my plaid sundress. I wrapped an arm around his waist, and leaned into him. I would miss the beach. It was the place I had told Edward.

But I looked at him and nodded to the car. He smiled, understanding. I started walking, but he picked me up again. My lips twitched in amusement, but he was full out grinning.

He carried me to the taxi that was waiting, and slid me into the cab without ever setting me down. He joined me right away, and kept one arm around me.

"Are you ready for some skiing, Bella?" He asked, tone playful.

"If I knew how, perhaps." I laughed.

His eyes widened. "You don't know how?" He seemed shell shocked.

I nodded. "Never learned."

His expression immediately melted into a downright sinful grin. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to teach you myself," He said in a low voice.

I blushed as I imagined Edward helping me learn. His arms around my waist, protecting me from falling. I was starting to wish we were already there.

Satisfied by my now red face, he motioned for the driver to go.

Later that day, we were in some town I couldn't pronounce in Austria. I couldn't pronounce the lodge either, or understand a word said. So I stood there, blankly, while Edward kept talking in whatever language he was using. German?

He still sounded amazing though, even in a different language.

The clerk handed him the keys. Edward handed them back, said something in German, and nodded to my freezing frame.

I had switched on the train ride. I was now wearing a pair of pants and a sweater, but I was still freezing.

The clerk nodded, and Edward pointed at something. I looked around the room for a distraction from the cold. The lodge was like a gigantic log cabin. It was elaborately decorated, and I felt like I was in a Ralph Lauren catalogue. The people walking around were beautiful, and wearing expensive clothes. There was a corner in the huge lobby where hot chocolate and coffee was brewing, plus a bunch of comfortable couches and chairs all bundled next to a burning fireplace. It was cozy. Very cozy.

I tried to stop my teeth from chattering while Edward walked back over. He apologized

"Sorry, Bella, I had to make sure we could get a room." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and rubbed, trying to heat me up. I smiled up at him.

"It's fine, but I wouldn't mind shopping for something else." He laughed and nodded, leading me back into the cold and snowy world.

We grabbed a taxi to the town, and walked around the shops. Finally, I found a store I knew. Or sort of knew. It was your typical sports store.

I ran inside, seeking warmth. "Edward, can you rent me some skis?" He smiled.

"Of course. Will you be fine by yourself?" I nodded grimly. I could handle a few minutes without a translator.

He walked off, leaving me alone. I wandered over to the clothes section, searching through the winter wear.

I had already found a couple of pairs of ski pants and was looking for a jacket when I noticed someone was looking a me.

Turning around, I saw a blonde boy watching me. I had a sinking feeling that he was German, and a worse feeling that he had just been scoping my butt out while I was bent over.

I turned crimson.

He smirked and said something in German. I just backed away, and tried to explain that I couldn't speak it.

"I don't understand," I said slowly. I thought for a moment. "No comprende?" I asked weakly.

The guy was looking at me oddly, as if I had a mental issue. I was wondering if he was right.

Then Edward came to my rescue. He walked over, and started talking. I sat back, waiting and watching.

The guy glared at Edward, but Edward was perfectly calm. His voice had a hint of annoyance in it, though, and I hoped it wasn't for me.

The guy's face turned slightly pale, and he rushed away. Edward turned to me, grinning goofily. I slid up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the help, my knight in shining honor." I said, falsely cheery. He laughed.

"Anytime, damsel in distress." He pulled me against his side, and rubbed his hand up and down my arm comfortingly.

"So what did he say, Edward?" I asked, curious.

Edward's expression turned dark. "Nothing of terrible importance." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, come on. He said something. At least tell me what he wanted."

Edward's expression looked venomous as he glared in the direction of where the guy had gone. "You," he hissed.

I laughed. "Oh, calm down, Edward," I drew back so I could look him in the eye. "Now, what did he say?" Edward didn't look like he would give any details, so I resulted to persuasion. "Please, Edward. Please?"

His frozen expression broke, and he smiled sheepishly. "He wanted a date with you. He was asking you when I walked up." Edward looked at me closely then, a grin threatening to break his calm visage again. "And he wanted to know if you had some issues. Mentally, of course."

I frowned. "It's not my fault I don't know German." I complained. Edward just laughed, a melodious sound.

"I think I'll just have to be your tutor then, won't I?" He teased, tipping my chin up slightly so he could kiss me.

I stopped him before our lips met. "And what exactly will I have to give you in payment for your services?" My expression was innocent, but his eyes were sparkling in wicked amusement.

"Oh… I don't know. Perhaps a nice kiss from the pretty lady?" He was trying to act, but his grin kept interrupting. "That'll do, don't you think?"

"Of course," I said, before kissing him. "There's your first payment. Now let's go get a German book, or something." I walked over to the register, a pile of clothes in my hand. Apparently Edward had already gotten me the other necessary items, judging by the pile of jackets and goggles and boots and skis in his arms.

He caught up to me in a moment, despite his heavy load of items. "What? I only get a kiss if I'm tutoring you?" He sounded whiny, and I couldn't hold in a chuckle.

"You know, that thought never crossed my mind, but it's a good idea," I taunted him, handing my expensive credit card to the cashier. He handed me my bags, and I walked away. "I might just have to do that." I told him over my shoulder.

Edward's face paled, and he stopped again. A moment later, he was walking beside me. "Really?"

I laughed again. Of course I wouldn't, but this was hilarious. I turned into the store next to this one, which was the bookstore. "Yup." I said after a few moments, pretending to consider it. We were now in the middle of the store, in front of what I hoped to be the customer service desk.

And of course, Edward decided to act now. "Okay." I thought he would drop the subject. How wrong I was.

He spun me around, leaned me back in his arms, and kissed me full on the lips. Just like one of those heroes in the stories. I was too shocked to do anything sensible, like push him away.

And I was dizzy by the time he set me on my feet. His gorgeous face was set into an evil grin. "What were you saying?" He whispered, so not to draw anymore attention to ourselves. Which reminded me…

I looked around to see everyone staring at us. People were even peeking behind bookshelves. I blushed. Looking back at Edward, I found my voice. "I really can't remember." I admitted, clearing my head.

He laughed, and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the back of the store. I couldn't pay much attention while he picked up a book and paid for it, too absorbed in my amazing, almost boyfriend. Because, you know, I hadn't actually made it official, yet. I think.

We were walking out into the cold weather again. Edward held out an arm for me, like in the old movies. I loped an arm through his, still absolutely dazed.

**EPOV**

Bella was still out of it while we rode home in the taxi. I tried to hide my smile, but I couldn't stop the happy feeling I had, knowing that I had that kind of effect on her.

She didn't need to know she had a similar effect on me, though. I snuck a glance at her. Nope, that would not be good. She had me worried there, about the whole no-kissing thing. Not kissing her would drive me insane.

We were at the lodge now. I got out of the car, bags in hand. Bella didn't seem to notice that we were there, so I walked around and opened the door for her. She shook her head, as if clearing it.

The moment the taxi drove away, she spoke. "Edward, I think I have a word for what you do." She said. It wasn't accusing, so much as it was a statement.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what is it that I do?" I opened the door for her, and we walked inside of the warm building. I pulled a key out of me pocket, and I led her toward our suite.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Like you don't know." She swatted me playfully on the arm, but I was genuinely curious.

She glared at me when I said nothing. "Fine," she huffed. "When you persuade me. I've figured out what it is exactly." A smile broke out on her beautiful face. "Dazzling." She said.

I smiled too. "I dazzle you?"

"Of course," She said, taking the key and opening our door. The moment she flipped on a light switch, though, she froze. I dropped the bags and walked over, trying to see what was wrong.

"Edward?" She whispered. "Why the hell did you get us a suite like THIS!?"

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "I just thought you would want a nice place to stay. I can exchange the rooms."

She shook her head, and laughed. A clear, bell like noise. "Oh, don't be absurd, Edward. I'm just surprised. I don't need to be spoiled though." She walked to the stairs, leading to the second story of the suite, examining the cabin furniture and cozy decorations on the way. I followed.

"I disagree," I said, pleased that she was happy.

She shook her head. "Once again, you are absolutely absurd."

Bella was walking up the steep stairs when all of the sudden she fell, falling backwards. I reached out my hands to steady her, but she ended up just bringing me down as well.

We were lying there for a moment, Bella on top of my chest, before anything happened.

Then she flipped over and looked me in the eye. "Oh my gosh, Edward! I'm so sorry!" She made a move to get off of me, but I just wrapped my arms around her, keeping to my chest.

"Why? I think I like this. It means I have an excuse to kiss you." And I did. She stopped, though, midway, and I felt her smile against my lips.

"Well, maybe I should fall more often. Especially if it means I get rescued by my knight in shining amour _and _I get to reward him with a kiss," she teased. I just kissed her again in response.

"So, I think we should head to bed now, Bella." I told her, helping her off of me.

She pouted, but then yawned. "I suppose you're right. Shopping and traveling wears me out."

I nodded. "And you'll need your strength tomorrow. Turns out that I won't only be teaching you German," I told her, nonchalantly, walking up the stairs to my room in the suite.

"And why is that?" She called, heading toward the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

I was at the top of the stairs now, but I leaned over the landing. "Because, I'll also be teaching you how to ski tomorrow."

I chuckled and walked away, hearing the distinctive noise of someone spitting water out coming from the kitchen.

**What did you think?**

**PS – I totally give you permission to throw rotten vegetables at me, by the way, for the whole no updating thing.**

**What will happen at the ski lesson? And who was the blonde guy? Will you see him again?**

**Review!**


	16. What's New Scooby Doo?

**Uhm… yeah. INFO POST. SO NOT AN AUTHORS NOTE!**

**But it's totally worth waiting it all out.**

**I wanted to reply to some reviews. By now, I hope you all realize I'm an incredibly whimsical person, in the use that I do things entirely on whim. I was giggling and feeling all happy over my reviews when I decided I wanted to talk a bit, and let everyone catch up.**

**It's time to play FIND YOUR NAME! YAYYYYYY!**

**Let's seeeeee…**

**xNymphadoraxTonksx (spoiler warning, btw) : I have read your story, but find I cannot make a good judgment on it. It's similar to my whole deal with gold jewelry. My family is constantly asking me things about gold things, but I tell them I cannot make a fair assessment, because I am heavily prejudiced against anything gold (you know, except Edward's eyes. And mine. Did I mention I have hazel-gold eyes? Yes, they are not gold like Edward's, but they are a type of gold. Though they are totally worthless. I went to the eye doctor last Thursday. Turns out I have 20/400 vision. AKA the number for being legally blind. However, my vision is correctable, so I'll be able to get a driver's license and am not legally blind. Now, if my contacts fall out in the middle of driving, I advise everyone to run away. I actually do have a friend who has yellow eyes! It's INSANE! We call her eyes cat eyes. Anyway… I'll stop rambling. I hate gold stuff. Love silver stuff.) But I've never been a fan of crossovers, and I don't like HP fanfics, though I adore the books. I think the writing was good, but I can't make an assessment on the story :(**

**Pinkpolice96 : I'm glad you love my stories! And no, you'd probably all be surprised how young I am, but I am mature for my age as well (not trying to be big headed, though. I'm usually a modest person, but I'm finding that increasingly difficult. I blame you all for putting ideas into my head – jk.) I'm sorry about the friends thing, though. My mom would kill me if she knew I was contacting with anyone I didn't know in person. She's the most paranoid person I know, and that's saying something since I have severe OCD and delayed reaction (not to mention I scream whenever anyone even so much as takes me by surprise with a poke in the shoulder) And I know what you mean. I'm not a fan for chocolate, but I'm addicted to caffeine. I down like an entire gallon of sweet tea every day. So if I suddenly stop posting anything, you'll know I died of a heart attack from too much caffeine. Lol.**

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... : OH MY CARLISLE! You had me cracking up for like fifteen minutes on the whole "and almost dies a lot" thing. Sorry, I'm a total spaz like that.**

**ShadowedBeneathMoonlight : Thank you so much! This is going to sound mushy, but I really do try. I'm a pretty sheltered person, as far as experiences go. Most of the things I write about I have no clue about, but I try to understand what the character would feel about it. I'm glad I've managed to create something realistic, even if you are the only one in that opinion.**

**Bribbie : I'm pretty bummed too. I'm blonde as well. Natural, but not even slightly dirty blonde, so I can't claim to be brunette. But it's cool. I prefer brown haired guys over "auburn", and even though I adore little Eddie, I'm waiting for my own gorgeous vampire (Not **_**literally**_** a vampire, you know, if we're speaking in realistic terms. Though a British accent for my husband is in my plans)**

**SuperVolvo : Ponies? Lol.**

**PellinorFan11 : I appreciate that. But if it was me, I'd probably be throwing veggies. I am an incredibly judgmental person, unfortunately, though I really try not to voice my opinions out loud. And I have to be oblivious, I'm a perfectionist. I never seem to think anything I do is very good… oh well?**

**As if he never existed : The sandcastle bet? You'll just have to see. It's involved in the verrryyyy far off future. I've been planning it for a while, now, actually. It's open for debate, but the scene is still the same. Perhaps Bribbie would enjoy it wink **

**Jk, btw. I doubt I have it in me to write a lemon, unfortunately. Maybe a hint of a lemon, but not a real one. Plus this story is still T for now.**

**DID I MENTION I PASSSED 500 REVIEWS! OH MY GOSH!**

**I'm super exited. This story is going to be lonngggggggggg, and I'm hoping I can pass a thousand reviews. It's always been a dream of mine, but I'm only gotten to 600 so far.**

**Back to the story. Edward's birthday will be in the next chapter! Anyone excited?**

**And here's a recap, if you're wondering about the rest of the story:**

**Ski for a few more days.**

**Germany – sights & a drunk Edward/Bella**

**Spain – sights, dancing, & a hot Spanish guy who tries to get Bella**

**Morocco – Camel riding, one or two days max. Maybe they'll stay in a tent or something awesome.**

**Scotland (I chose over Ireland. After all, I'm mostly Scottish) – castle sightseeing, and lots and lots of fluff. Perhaps a haunted castle (what can I say, I LOVE Scooby Doo. I watched it today. Amazing, as usual. Yes, I know I'm too old. Whatever.)**

**Denmark (how could I NOT go to the place they used for The Prince & Me? Probably one major sight and some romance)**

**Italy (I totally forgot it earlier) – They'll visit the Volturi castle, but also some big sights. And a romantic gondola ride winkwink Or not… evil snicker**

**A Swedish Isle for some animal fun (I think I read once about this island off the coast of Sweden that was historical, and a national park or something with lots of animals)**

**I'm debating on the whole Poland thing now, not sure I want to take them there.**

**Greece – beach stuff again, and totally and absolutely romantic. I can guarantee that you'll be squealing in happiness. Yes, the L-word will be dropped here for the first time.**

**Rome – Sadness, but a scene where they get lost. Last stop before Bella goes home. What will happen?**

**So that's the outline for the rest of the story. There will probably be a sequel, just so ya know. It IS subject to change. My stories often take unexpected turns, and evolve while I'm physically typing.**

**I'm forcing myself to not start any other stories until I finish one. Yes, shameless advertising coming up…**

**If you want….**

**Heart wrenching sadness, but also a feel good story with a happy ending, read my newest story, Little Orphan Bella. Updated every Wednesday (for now)**

**A vampire tale without the usual clichés and some laughs (a continuation of my former story, Only Hope) look for the upcoming sequel for Only Hope.**

**A slow paced romance tied together with life and all it's hardships, read my story Stand. (Updated sporadically, but planning on every Friday at the least)**

**What I'm told is a very sad, yet happy ending, and very heart wrenching oneshot about true love, read my story Ever the Same (just so you know, I wrote that before I think I passed a major milestone in my writing, so it's not going to be my best work, in my opinion, but my reviewers loved it)**

**Now, I also have a story that I'm contemplating. It's quite possible that I'll write part of it before I post, since I'm not starting a new story. I had the idea from recent stories in the news. While I know I can't keep anyone from copying the idea, I hope that you all would not steal my idea. It would be… upsetting, to say the least. I wouldn't be angry, but disappointed.**

**But I'm wanting some feedback on the story.**

**Summary : Isabella Swan is your typical girl. That is, if she wasn't born into a polygamist cult. Scarred and broken, she's rescued and sent to a rehabilitation center where she meets the former druggie, Edward Cullen, who also happened to have tried to commit suicide a year before. Not dark and no goth/emo (not that I have anything against anyone like that) characters, I promise. Actually fairly happy. They help each other through things, and accidentally fall in love on the way. ExB, obviously. All Human.**

**Yes, you could not review and do the story yourself, but I think I would notice if you story happened to be incredibly similar to my plot idea.**

**Please Note : I will not give any opinion on pologamy. I respect the fact that it is some people's beliefs. However, this story takes place in the United States, in a state where it is illegal and the cult itself is extreme. I base this off of interviews that some women have given about a few specific cults that were horrific. The majority of the story is based upon abuse and rape. It will most likely be rated M for those reasons.**

**Actually, now that I think about it, I'll probably post it anyway. I know I promised not to start any new stories… but I'm itching to. **

**So don't steal it, please? D:**

**Preview of American Girl's next chapter :**

"Eddie?" I heard a voice croon. I squinted my eyes against the light, holding a hand to block out the brightness.

"Bella?" I replied groggily.

"Happy Birthday!" She cried, jumping on top of me and giving me a kiss. I chuckled.

"Now come on into the kitchen, Mr. Birthday Boy, I have a surprise for you." I moaned but got up anyway. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Bella skip through the door.

I smiled after her retreating figure. I hadn't celebrate my birthday in years. But I had a feeling that this would be the best ever. And undeniably, the most interesting.

**What's the surprise?**

**That's all for now, folks!**

**I applaud you if you made it through the entire thing!**

**Any thoughts on my INFORMATION POST? Lol.**


	17. We're All In This Together

**Okay, I feel HORRIBLE. I'm not going to go into my excuses, but my school year is over, finished last Friday. I've been sick as a dog for almost a week though, so instead of writing I've been sleeping all day. But I owed you guys SOMETHING, so I tried to finish it up. I haven't written in ages, though, so this probably won't be my best.**

**I have no more projects or finals, etc. So I will be able to update a lot more often, especially now that I'm feeling a bit better.**

**Anyway, I made a slight adjustment in this chapter's events, simply because it's Eddie's birthday.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDDIE, EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT REALLY YOUR BIRTHDAY FOR A LITTLE LESS THAN A MONTH FROM NOW!**

**Okay, enough craziness. **

**I probably made a few mistakes, too, cause I'm too tired. My mistake. You'll have another chapter up soon enough, though.**

**This chapter is called We're All In This Together (by Ben Lee, NOT HSM gags )**

**Read?**

**EPOV**

"Eddie?" I heard a voice croon. I squinted my eyes against the light, holding a hand to block out the brightness.

"Bella?" I replied groggily. I turned over in the bed, feeling the comforter bunch up under me.

"Happy Birthday!" She cried, jumping on top of me and giving me a kiss. I chuckled, eyes still closed.

"Now come on into the kitchen, Mr. Birthday Boy, I have a surprise for you." I moaned but got up anyway. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Bella walk through the door.

I smiled after her retreating figure. I hadn't celebrated my birthday in years. But I had a feeling that this would be the best ever. And undeniably, the most interesting.

I walked out of my new room in the suite, still wearing my pajamas. Bella was already downstairs, and I smelled something heavenly coming from the kitchen.

I practically ran down the stairs in anticipation, and Bella was smirking when she saw me dart into the room. But I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "What? I was anxious to see you." It wasn't a lie. I was.

She laughed and swatted me away. That's when I noticed she was already dressed. And wearing an apron. Which moved my sight to the food all around us.

Bacon on a plate in the corner, eggs cooling on the stove, coffee bubbling under the coffee maker, pancakes stacked lightly on a plate, and…

"What the bloody hell is this?" I said, poking some gruel like substance.

Bella pouted. "Those are grits, Edward."

I flushed, trying to find a proper apology. But all that came out was, "Grits?"

She picked up a spoonful of the yellow-white oatmeal looking stuff. "Here, try some."

I hesitated, but there was nothing she could ask me that I wouldn't do. Before I could reach for the spoon, she shoved it into my mouth.

It tasted odd. Buttery and grain like. It was definitely not something I had ever had before. I washed it down with orange juice. "Erm, it was interesting, Bella." I mumbled. She raised an eyebrow, and looked over her shoulder at the time.

She turned back to me. "Just finish up. I need to go downstairs and finish something." She untied her apron and hooked it on a hook attached to the side of a cupboard.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, swallowing a bite of eggs.

She smiled. "It's a surprise, Edward. You'll just have to find out." She left then, leaving me with my food.

She was literally gone for about a minute before she was back, dressed in ski pants and a jacket, a piece of paper in hand. "Are we going skiing today?"

She nodded and smiled. "I've got special arrangements for us." She pulled me up from my chair, pushed me to my room, and closed it behind me. "You need to hurry, okay? We have to be on the slopes by eight."

I chuckled and turned to my bed. There were ski clothes all laid out. Of course, Bella had to take care of everything on my birthday.

The moment I pulled my sweater on and slid into my shoes, she burst into the room, dragging me along while I tried to pull on a jacket. "Bella," I mumbled, "Why do we have to be in such a hurry?" She glanced back and smiled at me.

"I wanted you to meet our instructor early."

We were in the lobby now, and Bella stopped, but still kept a hold on my hand. I straightened my clothes as best as I could and looked around for our supposed "instructor".

Bella laughed at something and pointed so I could see. I looked over the heads of people in the lodge and saw what I was looking for. I immediately leaned down, as if to hide behind Bella.

"Who are those people?" I hissed, trying not to make any loud sound. She laughed and waved them over.

"Just some friends of my from the states. They all wanted to meet up with me. But I have to tell you something, they don't really know that we… well. Let's keep it low-key between us, alright? Esme and Carlisle are practically my parents. And Emmett and Jasper are pretty overprotective." I swallowed, looking nervously at the crowd as a particularly big man walked up, his arm around a blonde woman.

He let go of her for a moment and reached out for Bella, taking her in a giant bear hug. "Belly!" He cried, practically squishing her. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Hey Emmett," she mumbled. "Can you put me down now?" He laughed, but complied. The blonde woman then gave Bella a light, but awkward, hug.

"It's nice to see you, Bella."

"Nice to see you too, Rosalie." Bella turned her attention to the others. An incredibly small girl ran over and gave her a hug. Bella patted her shoulder. "Hey Alice, how have you been?"

"Oh, Bella. I missed you so much! Things aren't the same without seeing you everyday, but me and Jasper did have fun at the beach. I just wish you were there." Bella gave me a secretive glance.

"I spent some time at the beach myself," she grinned, making my lips automatically turn up to match hers. "This is Edward, you guys, my tour guide." Bella walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I was about to put my hand around her waist when I remembered. Low-key. Right.

A couple in the back walked up first. The man and woman were obviously the parents, but they still looked no older than thirty-five. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme." He shook my hand.

"Edward Masen." I said, nervous.

There was an awkward pause for a moment, before Bella jumped in. "Okay, Edward," her voice was a tiny bit anxious. "That is Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett is Alice's brother. They're married. And that is Alice and Jasper," The couple waved, Alice a bit more excitedly, but she kept looking at me suspiciously. I waved back.

Just then, Bella looked up at me. "Edward, for your birthday, I thought you might like having someone else around besides me for company, so you and the guys are going to go ski on the harder hills, while I'll go with the girls to the easier ones. We'll meet up at noon." I shot her a look. Bella was giving me to the sharks, including a very large shark named Emmett, while she ran off. What was so bad about just the two of us? But she sent me a glare right back, that basically said behave yourself, so I resigned.

I held her back as everyone else walked out of the lodge. I gave her a kiss before we had to separate. "I'll miss you today," I told her.

She smiled slightly. "I know, but the girls wanted to see me. Don't worry, though. At noon I think everyone is going to split up, so we can 'accidentally' get separated from the others and go have our own fun." She reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Four hours, okay?" I nodded. I could wait four hours, especially for her.

The others were waiting for us when we walked out into the cold. I waved goodbye to Bella, staring after her, wishing she was spending the day with me. But then the big one, Emmett, clapped me on the shoulder. I tried to hide my wince. He was certainly strong, if that wasn't obvious.

"Alright, Edward, are you ready to hit the double black diamond?" He asked. I nodded. If only they knew. Being a photographer in Europe did have it's advantages, like skiing every other weekend.

The ride up on the ski lift was okay. Emmett and Jasper sat behind me and Carlisle. I thought I could feel the occasional glare on my back, but I tried to dismiss it.

"So, Edward, you and Bella are close?" Carlisle asked. I noticed a British accent, which surprised me.

"Err, you could say so." I mumbled. He smiled, and left it at that. Of course, we were getting off the lift, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to be my biggest problem today.

Jasper and Emmett were waiting for us at the top of the slope. I slowly adjusted everything, hiding a smile. "C'mon, Edward. Afraid for some skiing?" I looked up with an innocent expression on my face.

"I'm just warning you guys, I'm not the greatest skier in the world." I told them. I think Carlisle caught my tone, and figured it out, but he didn't say anything.

"Aww, it's okay, we'll slow down for you," Emmett laughed.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." I told them, now fighting down a laugh.

We got ready to go down, when Emmett spoke. "Last one down pays for lunch!" He called, before pushing off. I started slowly, but quickly caught up. Emmett seemed surprised when I pulled up next to him, but before he could even stutter an answer, I skied past him, weaving through the trees.

I reached the bottom before all the others. It was another minute before Carlisle and Jasper arrived, laughing.

They took off their skies and walked over to me, grins on their faces. Jasper shook my hand. "Nice, Edward. I am going to remember Emmett's face back there for forever." Carlisle laughed, and then we saw Emmett coming.

He was angry, you could tell. "Sorry you lost, Emmett," I spoke innocently. He just scowled.

"I'm going to bust my wallet paying for lunch," he cursed after that, but a warning glance from Carlisle shut him up.

Emmett smiled and walked up to me. "Well played, Edward. You beat me, fair and square." His face broke out in a grin. "But I was going easy on you. You won't be winning next time."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Care to race again, mate?" I asked, putting a friendly threat on the last word. "We've got more than three hours to declare the winner."

**BPOV**

Alice walked up next to me as we left the boys. "So, Bella, how has your trip been?" She asked, and we both knew she didn't mean my trip, exactly.

"Oh, fine," I said lightly, trying to turn the conversation away from Edward and me. She glared at me sourly, but walked ahead, clearly pouting.

"Oh, you should tell her sometime," I turned to see Esme. I looked at her, bewildered.

"How did you know?" I whispered. She laughed.

"I've been around long enough to know these things. I only needed to see you two together to know." She smiled. "He's a good boy, I approve." I froze, stopping in my tracks.

Did Esme really just give me her blessing? Edward and I weren't that serious, were we? I mean… I don't know, I have no idea what I mean.

"Bella!" Alice called from the lift. "You coming?" I sighed, and walked up there. I had a new thought on my mind when we got onto the lift besides Edward, though.

I hadn't really been skiing… and this was going to be difficult. "Don't worry," Alice said, pushing me back down into the seat so I didn't fall out trying to look around. "We picked a special slope for you." I didn't like the sound in her voice, but I tried to relax.

When we got off and looked around, I gaped. "Alice!" I cried. "The bunny slope?" I pointed to the sign, fully decked out with a giant bunny wearing skies surrounded by smiling children.

The evil girl, aka Alice, smirked. "Well, Bella, you have to start somewhere." She grinned.

Rose came up behind me and patted me on the back. "Oh, calm down. She's just getting back at you for not returning her calls."

Alice dragged me over to the mini slope. It was almost perfectly flat, and littered with little children. It wasn't far either, only about fifty yards.

I tried to maneuver my way around the little kids, but I ended up falling a few times. Groaning, I got up for the fiftieth time and righted myself on the skies. Alice pulled up right beside me. "Aw, you can do it, Bella." She cooed, speeding ahead. I went after her, irritated.

--

I was beat up by the time noon rolled around. Clumsy me obviously didn't mix with skiing, but at least I was past the bunny slope. I had made it down a few green ones, and was slightly proud. I would have been prouder if Alice would give me a break, but she just kept staring at me, trying to get the truth from me.

We walked up to the restaurant at the lodge, and the boys were already there. My eyes met Edward's, and I automatically felt better.

But my eyebrows raised when I saw Emmett slap him on the back and start laughing. Obviously, they were getting along well.

I was glad that all the others sat next to their respective others, so that it didn't look so odd when I sat next to Edward. He leaned down and whispered in my ear while the others were preoccupied.

"I missed you, and don't think the fact that the Cullens came that I forgot about our skiing lesson." I shivered, grinning slightly.

"I missed you too," I whispered back.

Edward straightened up and cleared his throat. "Oh, Bella, I think you left your Visa in the room," He said.

"But isn't it –" I caught on to the plan. "Oh right, I remember. I think I left it on the counter when I made breakfast. I better go find it before I forget it."

"I'll come with you," Edward said. I noticed that Alice was staring pointedly at us, but she relaxed into a smile and let it go. I gave her a quick glance to say thanks, and Edward and I practically ran to our suite.

The moment the door shut behind me in the suite, Edward crushed me to his chest, and I melted into his grip. "That should buy us a few minutes," he whispered, sending a tingling sensation down my spine.

And then he leaned down and kissed me. My body pressed up against his, and my hands found his hair. His hand rested on my waist and pulled me closer, while the other held onto my face.

His tongue swept across my lips, and I gasped, giving him access. This kiss was sweet, yet deep, and I was finding it hard to keep my focus. My God, British boys sure knew how to kiss.

I don't know how long we were kissing before there was a knock on the door. We both jumped. I turned to Edward. "Go upstairs," I hissed, and he darted up the steps.

"Hold on," I called, walking to the door. Alice was there. She let herself in, looking around. Edward stomped around a bit upstairs, trying to get the story to work.

"Erm, Hello, Alice." I said weakly. I knew without a doubt that my face was probably blood red, my hair in a mess, and my lips swollen. There would be no fooling my best friend anymore.

She stared at me for a long moment. The footsteps upstairs paused. Her eyes flickered from upstairs to me, demanding a real answer. Sighing, I nodded. I was sick of pretending.

Her eyes lit up for a moment, and she squealed, running over and giving me a hug. My face was redder than before, if that was possible. Hearing the commotion, Edward rushed downstairs and to my side. His eyes were questioning as he looked at Alice.

"Oh, Bella! I knew it! I absolutely knew it!" She pulled away, saw Edward, and gasped. "And you, Edward! You're perfect for Bella! Awww! You two are so cute!" I shifted my feet, embarrassed, while Edward turned red himself. She saw our reactions and smiled. "How long has this been going on?" She smirked.

I was practically a tomato right now. Edward reached over and took my hand, trying to calm me down. "Not a very long time," He said softly. Despite my embarrassment, I nodded.

"About right after that time I hung up on you, and maybe a bit before that."

She grinned broadly. "Who would have thought. My bookworm best friend turned into a flirt and a British gentleman maybe not all that much of prude."

She stared at us again for a moment. "Seriously, you guys win cutest couple award of the year. I so knew something like this would happen when you left, Bella!" I sighed. Of course, Alice, my little physic best friend.

"Seriously, can we go back now?" I asked.

Alice winked and ran off. "I'll just go on ahead of you guys," she hinted, walking out the door.

I turned to Edward, exasperated. He pulled me in for another mind-blowing kiss. "I'm glad that worked out," he whispered against my lips. I trembled, unable to say much else.

When he pulled away, I tried to gain back a train of thought. "So, do we have the Visa? It would be horrible if we actually left it here." I reached into my back pocket to check, but Edward just held up the little plastic card.

"C'mon Bella, you don't need to worry." He wrapped an arm around me before turning to walk out the door. "Not when I'm around." I just gaped after him. If he had it… my back pocket… then… that meant his hand was… how did I not notice?

I heard his musical laughter from the hallway. "Bella? Are you coming?" I shook myself from my stupor and followed, trying to hide a wicked grin. I was so getting him back for that.

**End. I know the characters were a little OOC, my bad.**

**Review? Even though I'm the worst author ever?**

**Little Orphan Bella should be updated tonight or tomorrow morning. Or I guess today since it's past midnight. Stand may be next, and then this story. To my readers of The Holy Gene – I'm almost done rewriting, it will just take me another week or so.**

**Review?**


	18. Read My Mind

**So I haven't posted anything in forever. I've been busy with summer and relaxing, not to mention a killer writer's block. But I'm back, now! I had a few chapters pre-written while I was unable to update, but I decided to throw out the next one, which was the skiing lesson & Cullen's visit, and save it for Switzerland or an outtake at the end of the story. So then I had to edit this chapter… and you know how that goes. I may add the chapter later, because I'm going to leave a blank space before this one.**

**After this, I'll be working on a chapter to go between the prewritten chapter I had for Stand, and then edit the next chapter of Little Orphan Bella some more. I will be updating every 3-4 days for EACH story, hopefully.**

**Do you realize I have SIX HUNDRED reviews? I'm only 74 away from my current record, and two chapters before I meet it! I know I've had a few authors notes in here that I didn't have in my other story, so I'm hoping that's the reason I'm not past it yet. So let's try to make a goal of having more than 74 in the next two chapters, kay?**

**Oh, and the winner of the poll is in here. See if you can find it ;) I'll be putting up a new poll soon, so check my profile!**

**Not much else to say. **

**This chapter is called Read My Mind (by The Killers)**

**Read!**

_**Previously . . .**_

_I heard his musical laughter from the hallway. "Bella? Are you coming?" I shook myself from my stupor and followed, trying to hide a wicked grin. I was so getting him back for that._

**BPOV**

"Bella? Are you coming?" I broke out my reverie and looked at Edward. He was holding up two hearty mugs of beer and on his way to the front of the boat.

I hiccupped and followed, trying my best not to fall. Clumsy Bella and Drunk Bella did not mix well.

We had left a day early for Germany , and right now we were in Heidelberg on a boat cruise down the Neckar . Edward and I had spent most of the entire night getting drunk and chatting with a couple from Britain . Their names were Ben and Angela, and they were probably as wasted as we were.

Well, Edward wasn't as wasted as the rest of us. He could somehow hold his whiskey a lot better. He still acted like his old gentlemanly self, except a bit more reckless.

I found our group at the edge of the boat, sitting down around a table. I plopped right next to Edward and picked up my drink.

"So anyway, I was telling this bloke and his tart of a girlfriend that Angela and I had no interest in whatever he was getting at, and then he right out told me to go jump of the side of the boat if I wanted to be so rude." Ben said, taking a gulp of his drink.

Angela laughed, but I looked up at Edward. "Edward, what's a tart?"

He looked down at me, and then looked away, laughing. "Erm, Bella. I don't think I should tell you exactly what a 'tart' means."

So I looked to Angela. She laughed again. "Oh, Bella, a tart simply means a girl who… well, in this case, one who couldn't keep her skirt up, if you know what I mean." And then we both dissolved into giggles.

Edward sighed, wrapping an arm around me.

"Bella, I think you've had a bit too much to drink." He said in a disapproving voice.

"Oh, Edward, calm down. Remember the last time I was drunk?" I said with a smile.

The edges of his mouth quirked. Angela looked at us. "Tell us what happened!"

Edward grinned down at me. "Our first kiss." And he leaned down, kissing me softly. It was enough to make my already hazy mind spin.

I vaguely heard Angela say something about us before Edward pulled away a bit, staring into my eyes. His green ones were hypnotizing, dazzling me. He looked up, breaking our eye contact, but holding me tighter against his side. I laid my head on his chest, relaxed.

"See how romantic that was, Ben? Why don't you kiss me like that?" Angela complained, laughing.

Ben looked insulted for a moment before he grabbed Angela and started making out with her in front of us. Edward and I both started laughing. He bent his head down and whispered in my ear. His breath felt chilly on my overheated skin, and I felt myself shiver.

"How about we leave these two?" I nodded, unable to say anything.

He stood up, bringing me with him. He led me to the very edge of of the boat and we both leaned over the edge. I would have been afraid of falling off, especially with my drunken status and my clumsiness, but either the alcohol or just Edward himself made me feel safe.

"Hm, Edward?" I asked, my voice slurring a bit.

"Yes, love?" He asked quietly. Something nagged in the back of my mind when he said those words, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Are we going to fall off?" I asked, scrunching my eyes a bit. I felt Edward's chest vibrating as he chuckled.

His arm around me tightened. "Do you honestly think I would ever let something happen to you, Bella?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No."

His eyes were smoldering, hypnotizing me again. "Good."

I looked away, and he sighed. I thought I heard him whisper something that sounded awfully like "Silly Bella".

We stood like that for a long moment, just being together was enough. But then my alcohol consumption started to catch up to me, and the boat started rocking more than it should have and my legs felt like dead weight. I was so tired...

"Edward, I think I need to go home soon." I said, my voice bleary.

He looked at me, concerned. Well, I think that was it. It was kind of hard to tell. "Are you okay, Bella?" He asked. His voice seemed a bit far away.

"Mhm." I managed. "Just tired."

He led me over to a bench and sat us down. I was fairly certain that I was sitting in his lap, but it was hard to tell. "Bella?" He spoke slowly. "Can you hear me?"

I nodded and sighed, burying my head into his shoulder. I was so tired, it was hard to keep my eyes open.

So I yawned and tried my best to stay upright, but I was sure most of my support was coming from Edward. I thought I heard him humming, but I was slowly slipping away.

The next thing I noticed was that I was in a bed. A comfortable one at that. And that Edward wasn't near me. My third thought was that I needed to find a bathroom. Quickly.

I leaped out of bed, my head throbbing. I ran to the nearest door, hoping it was a bathroom with the few thoughts my sleepy brain allowed me. I yanked the door open and fell on the floor next to the toilet, puking whatever I had in me out.

I heard a voice as my gagging stopped, and then Edward was in the bathroom, sitting on the floor next to me, rubbing circles on my back.

"You okay?" He asked softly. I tried my best to nod. One of my hands was holding my head, trying to hold it together before it burst into peices.

Edward handed me a tissue, and I wiped my mouth off. He stood up on his knees and picked something up from the counter. A moment later, he placed an asprin in my free hand and held a small cup of water out for me.

I tried to force the pill past my raw throat, and I was grateful for the water.

"Ugh," I moaned. "I am never drinking ever again. Ever." I heard Edward chuckling. His voice was still quiet. I think it was so my headache wouldn't get worse. That was kind of impossible.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked, my brain thinking of my last conscious thought. I remembered the boat and Edward, and that was it.

Edward's hand was now rubbing circles in the small of my back, and it was getting hard to concentrate. He grinned. "We're at the Hilton. It has some German name, but I can't really remember it. I think we both drank too much last night." He admitted.

"Not as much as me," I groaned. "I honestly don't understand how people can be drunks. Having a few hangovers is nearly enough to convince me never to go near alcohol ever again." I was hyperaware of the small patterns he was drawing on me, dragging my mind away from my headache.

Edward was laughing again. "I think I'm going to have to agree with you. No more boat cruises for us, huh?"

"Yeah." I sighed, leaning against him. There was a pause, and then...

"I really want to kiss you right now, Bella, but I think we both probably have terrible breath right now."

And that was enough to lift my mood. I laughed. "I bet mine is worse than yours." I told him.

"Oh, really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," I said. And then, somehow, we were kissing.

And then we pulled away, our noses wrinkled. "Yeah, I think you win now, Edward." I teased him.

His eyes took on a fake wounded look. "I'm hurt Bella." I just rolled my eyes.

"Either way, I think we both ought to brush our teeth."

"I think you're right." He said, standing up. He didn't even give me a chance to stand up, but just picked me up and set me on my feet. I knew I was probably blushing. We both took one of the hotel toothbrushes, ours still in our suitcases. It was a bit difficult to keep a straight face as we both brushed our teeth. I kept catching Edward's eyes in the mirror and looking away quickly, which made him laugh and then I would smile.

And let me tell you, it isn't very attractive to smile with a toothbrush sticking out of your mouth. Somehow, Edward made brushing your teeth look professional, while I tried my best not to have any toothpaste get all over my lips. I noticed Edward wasn't wearing a shirt, and that did not help my whole "no drooling" goal.

The moment I set my toothbrush and cup of water down, Edward's lips were on mine. They were more aggressive, and I felt his tongue snake into my mouth. I didn't notice we were moving until I felt the edge of the tub hit my ankles and I lost my balance.

Edward gasped, and tried to stop me from falling, but we both ended up in the tub, except he was below me and I landed on him.

"Oh, gosh Edward, I'm so sorry!" I tried my best to scramble off him, but he held me in place.

I turned around in his arms to see Edward perfectly fine, except a little breathless, his head propped up on the incline of the tub's edge. And then he started laughing.

He tried to say something in between his laughter, but he couldn't. I just kept glaring at him. It wasn't that funny. My eyes narrowed.

And then his arms constricted, making me fall forward and then my face was just an inch from his lips. "Oh, Bella... I think your clumsiness might be infectious." I glared at him some more, trying my best to stay mad. It wasn't easy, especially where I could feel his breath on my lips.

Those perfect lips curled upwards, and I found myself holding back a smile. "Not funny." I told him simply, my teeth clenched together to keep a smile from breaking through.

"Well, now that I have you where I want you…" He trailed off. And then he was kissing me roughly. My mind completely shut off, and I was only aware of Edward. His hands were trailing up my sides, lighting my skin on fire. One of my hands was on his neck, trying to pull him closer. The other was starting to sneak under his shirt, feeling the hard contours there.

And then we both realized that we were, um, heavily making out in a bathtub. And we pulled away, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Sorry," Edward said between gasps.

"Don't be." I told him, trying to control my own breathing. I couldn't even feel my headache anymore.

We tried to shift to sit up, but it really didn't work. Edward just picked me up almost off him entirely while I stared wide eyed and sat up, setting me next to him in the giant bathtub. It was actually comfortable, surprisingly. Especially when he wrapped his arm around me and leaned his head on top of mine. Our hands clasped, but we said nothing, both of us a bit embarrassed.

We both started to say something at the same time. We laughed, and he let me go ahead.

I blushed. "What are we going to do today?"

He smiled at my blush. "We're going to the Heidelberg Castle, if you want to." My blush deepened.

"Sounds nice." I said.

Edward looked away at the wall for a moment. "Think you'll be up for it?" He asked. I knew him well enough that he was trying not to laugh.

I hit him on the shoulder for that. "Of course I will." I said indignantly, not exactly sure I would be able to make it the entire day.

"Whatever you say, Bella." He laughed.

I frowned. "Well, fine then. How about you leave so I can get ready?" He grinned and kissed me on the forehead.

"That's fine." He said as he climbed out of the tub and walked to the door. He paused, and turned back to me. "I think I'll go try to take a shower myself. Wish me luck." He chuckled.

I looked at him, confused. "Why?"

His face was entirely innocent. "Now that I've got your clumsiness, I'll need it." And then he ran from the room, closing the door, before I could throw something at him, like the bar of soap sitting next to me.

"Edward!" I called after him. I knew he heard me, but he was long gone.

I sighed, standing up. My headache came back to me, thudding against my brain. I stretched and tried to smile. Hangovers sucked, and I really hoped it wouldn't last all day.

Looking down at the tub, I blushed, thinking about what had just happened. But then I thought of what Edward had said. He was so going to get it today.

**Congrats to Amy224 for being my 600****th**** reviewer! And her reviews were interesting... Thanks, I try to keep things realistic here (: I do research a lot. Only the chapters where they weren't in a specific city did I skip the research, like when they were at the beach house for a few days.**

**I really hope that I have kept Edward and Bella in character. I know I skip around and take from their personalities and outlooks from different parts of the books, so it may be confusing, but I hope you all still know where I'm getting it from. I'm glad that the way they react is good, too (:**

**Oh, and a cool fact – Heidelberg was the center of Romanticism in Germany. While it doesn't exactly mean romantic in the sense of love, it does refer to fairy tales in a way, which I thought was pretty cool. Who knows, maybe it will be important in the next chapter ;)**

**Sorry if this seems a bit broken up. I wrote this in two different increments, so it may be... rough.**

**By the way, I'm thinking about getting a Beta again. Your thoughts?**

**Review?**


	19. The Hardest Part

**Hey guys =) So it's been a really long time, hasn't it? I remember when I first started this story, I was just starting on fanfic and I was a brand new writer… well, things have changed a bit since then. This year was my first somewhat difficult year of school, but I managed to make it through almost all of it alive. I mean, there's still about two more months, but I can last through those. **

**And I haven't been totally inactive on fanfic. I still read loads of stories, I just haven't written in, well, forever. I know now that it's probably going to be so much more difficult to get readers now that the number of writers on the twilight section has quadrupled since I was last writing this story, but I wanted to pick up my story with one of the greatest fan bases, and this one won. It's a fun story, and I really miss writing, so I'm going to start writing this one again.**

**Now, before you get too excited, I can't guarantee updates constantly. But I'm really going to try to churn them out more frequently and with more content. So I'm promising you guys a new chapter within the next two weeks that is at least 4,000 words long. Sound good? I really hope I've still got some fans out there, and that some new ones will like my story.**

**- Twifan **


End file.
